The Nightmares' Lasted Far Too Long
by Shade552
Summary: The Nightmare that is Freddy Fazbears Pizza, needs to end. So the PAW Patrol tries to end it by capturing the remaining Animatronics. But what they thought were their enemies, turned out to be their friends. However, with new friends comes new enemies. Can the PAW Patrol and Animatronics protect each other while still keeping their objective in mind?
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: Hey! Well if you're reading this, welcome to my first story! Now I have to warn you, I'm currently writing this after I wrote the first 21 chapters and those weren't exactly the best. So, please excuse this story if the writing isn't good or the plot is bad because this is my first story and i had no idea what planning was back then, with that enjoy. **

**PS: Another note that was written after I wrote the first 21 chapters, there will be shipping in this. If you go look at the A/N's from after this chapter, it says no shipping, but I've changed my mind on that. This is here to clear up any confusion.**

* * *

The nightmare's lasted far too long

I do not own paw patrol or Five nights at freddys, Paw patrol is owned by spin master and Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon

Chapter 1

Emma was returning home after a tiring day of work. It had been a stressful week for, helping to open up a restaurant brand she thought was out of business.

"Who the heck even wants to open up a Freddy's restaurant anymore?" She muttered while driving truth be told she had zero idea how Fazbear Entertainment is still open. Are all the missing children not enough to convince people this a bad idea?

While driving she noticed Green Lights in the woods "What the heck is a car doing in the forest at midnight!" She muttered but something in her head suddenly clicked.

"Wait since when do cars have Green headlights? Unless that's no car, maybe it's some sort of SOS call or something." She thought out loud.

"Well might as well check to see what it is." She opened the door of the car and jumped out. And then proceeded to walk towards the forest. The forest itself was made up of many trees. 80% of them were used by wildlife has habitats. She always smiled whenever she was told that fact. She always very pleased with how adventure bay handles wildlife and emergencies. She let out a small chuckle when she thought of emergencies 5 years ago if someone told her that a Ten-year-old mechanic that can build inventions so advanced that some of the world's best scientists of the world can't even figure out how they work. Another ten-year-old boy who is an archeologist and twenty-year-old man that owns a ski resort, plus 8 puppies were going to Adventure bay's, Foggy bottom's and Bakingburg's best rescue service, She'd slap them in the face. But through some miracle, it did end up happening.

She put the thought the paw patrol aside, She didn't want to distract herself, get lost and ultimately rely on a group of children that should be asleep during this hour. Not that she didn't respect them or take them seriously but worried about there health. She always concerned about welfare children and hoped that the Fazbear pizza place could keep its promise of no children going missing. If they don't she'll personally sue the company.

The green light was getting closer but then she noticed something. The light was moving and she heard mechanical whirring. She thought this might have been some sort of machine on science excavation and was about to head back until she hears the whirring coming her way. She quickly hid behind a tree and when she turned her head around what she saw chilled her to her very core.

It was some sort of animatronic, the animatronic in question appeared to be a female clown, she had white on her legs and arms and on her feet she had roller skates. Her right arm had a Gigantic lobster claw on it filled with big teeth like spikes. Her left arm was normal and she was wearing a red dress with a skirt. Her chest appeared to have holes where the wiring stuck out. Her hair was orange and her face appeared to split into pieces that we're formed together. Her eyes were green and emitted the green light she was seeing.

Emma attempted to sneak around her quietly however she stepped on a twig. Upon hearing the sound the animatronic looked Emma straight in the eye. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she screamed with fury and lunged at Emma who barely managed to dodge. The animatronic looked her in the eye before attempting to bash Emma in the head with her Claw hand. Emma was not as lucky this time as she was bashed in the head. Her head exploded in pain as she fell to the ground and waited for the inevitable as the animatronic prepared to strike her below. Such a shame this is how it had to end her 4-year-old. daughter's birthday was tomorrow and her family would have to deal with the fact that she was dead.

"I'm sorry honey, Mommy will always love you," she said with tears filling her eyes. She closed them hoping her family would spend too long grieving her death, she wouldn't want that she'd want them to be happy.

"Ruff ruff net!" A male voice shouted

"Get away from her, you monster!" A female voice shouted

"Guys she might be badly hurt keep whatever that is distracted so we can load her in Marshall's ambulance." Another male voice said

"You got it, Ryder!" A different male voice shouted, she knew those voices and she opened her eyes to see the animatronic that wanted her dead away from her and ensnared in netting screaming in fury and surprise.

"Chase, Everest and Marshall." She whispered. Just then a mixed breed appeared beside her.

"Can you walk?" he asked his voice filled with concern Emma tried to get up to prove him right but fell back down and hold my head as it exploded in agony.

"Marshall! I need your stretcher down here right now That thing might've given her some sort of head injury." He shouted

"Got it! I'm on my way, just hang in there!" He said. Emma's vision was getting blurrier by the minute and soon everything went black.


	2. Shadow of the past

Chapter 2 Shadow of the past.

Ryder sighed as he continued to work on the plan. Last night they caught a machine trying to hurt a person and looking back at all the missing people reports he believed that that thing was responsible.

"Ryder?" A voice called out to him.

"Marshall? You're still awake?" Ryder asked as he turned around to face his Dalmatian pup.

"I woke up because of a nightmare," Marshall responded

Ryder sighed he had a feeling he knew what it was about. "Was it about what happened last night?" He asked, Marshall, nodded.

"Ryder, can I ask why you're down here and not up in your room?" Marshall asked as Ryder picked him up placed him on his lap.

Ryder looked Marshall shocked "Um just another project." He responded quickly hiding motives.

Marshal just rolled his eyes "I can tell you're lying, if this we're a new project, you'd be working with Rocky on it and you wouldn't stay up too late." Marshall countered

Ryder was more than surprised Marshall was usually pretty airheaded. So how did he debunk the cover-up that fast?

Marshall saw the shocked look on his owner's face. It was pretty amusing, to say the least. "Just you know Rocky told me and the rest of the pups this," He explained with a grin but the grin faded as quickly as it came.

"Ryder we're your family you can tell us anything you want and we won't judge you for it, "Marshall explained. "You said the same thing to us when we're afraid to talk about our emotions, and if that applies to us it applies to you." Marshall finished looking Ryder straight in the eye

"So please tell us what's bothering you" he pleaded.

Ryder looked into the Marshall's eyes and saw the sad patient look on his face. Ryder sighed he had been hiding this for long enough the pups were eventually going to find out. "Do remember the thing we saw last night?" he asked

"As if anyone could ever forget that thing." Marshall retorted

"I was constructing a plan to capture it by myself."

"YOU WERE WHAT!" He heard ten voices Shriek. He looked at the door to see the Carlos, Jake and the rest of the pups

"Ryder do you have any idea how dangerous that thing is!" Skye said she looked outraged as if someone told her that the PAW Patrol was going to be shut down.

"Taking on that thing alone is a death wish!" Jake shouted "You could badly hurt or worse! Who would lead the PAW Patrol if you're gone." Jake finished with a glare.

"It's better than risking you all getting hurt! What kind of leader would I be if throw pups and friends against giant-killing machines!" Ryder shouted back.

"Excuse me" a male voice interrupted "I believe I may be of assistance in this trivial matter." Everyone in the room jerked their heads around and gasped in horror. What stood in front of them was another animatronic. This one was purple and looked like a bear. He had a black top hat and black bow tie with white glowing eyes. Everybody immediately went on the defensive. Marshall jumped out of Ryder's lap and joined the rest of the pups in setting up a defensive position around their owners.

"Calm down for I mean no harm." The pups didn't put there guards down for a second.

"Why should we believe you!" Chase shouted

"I assure you I pose no threat to you quiet the opposite." The animatronic said, still nobody let there guards down.

"To prove to you I mean no threat to you. I am going to give the answers you want and guide you on how you can stop the disappearances."

"How are you going to that," Ryder asked suspiciously.

"Allow me to tell you the story of all the animatronics. My name is Shadow Freddy and I am one of the 2 shadow animatronics. I will now tell you about our story." Shadow Freddy said as they were suddenly transported into a pizzeria.

"This is how it all started," Shadow said as they two beating pizza, cracking jokes and overall having fun.

"Wait, slow down time out for a sec. Did you just bring us back in time?" Rocky Increduasly.

"No, I just used my powers to create an illusion," Shadow responded.

Suddenly a man wearing a bunny suit came and asked the two boys to follow him. Shadow wordlessly beckoned them to follow. The man leads them to a back room. Suddenly he took out a knife sliced one of them down and quickly proceeded to do the same to the other. The pups and their owners gasped in horror as they saw this.

It was not over yet as the man took the bodies and stuffed them into a spare bear and bunny suit and left. Then suddenly the two suits glowed the bear one purple and the bunny one black. And two figures phased through the suit one of them was shadow Fredy the other was what the guessed to be shadow bonnie. Then the realization clicked Shadow Freddy was the ghost of a dead child.

Everest looked at shadow and whispered, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I've had over 30 years to get over it." He responded

The next thing they see is that they're there in an alleyway and there is a little girl outside of the pizzeria begging to be let in. There was a group of boys of were laughing at her and taunting her before leaving.

"Those jerks!" Chase muttered angrily

However, a man in a purple car pulls up and tells the girl who he calls Charlie to join him in the car. she happily agrees. Back in the pizzeria a puppet, with stripes on its legs and green eyes, animatronic breaks free from its prison identify charlie procced to go after her. The car stops in another area near the alleyway Charlie asks the man why did they stop and to answer that the man pulls out a knife and stabs her with it before she could scream and gets back in the car and drives off. Charlie is too shocked to say anything. The puppet finally caught up with her but because it was raining it was too damaged to do anything it fell on top of her and a white glow surrounded the animatronic before the puppet got up.

"I guess that's the same guy who killed you," Rocky said. Shadow nodded a yes.

Next Thing they see is a girl standing in front of the clown animatronic they faced except she seemed to be in much better condition, She had both her hands and appeared to be recently made.

She dispensed out ice cream with a claw inside her stomach, but instead of the claw giving the girl ice cream, the claw dropped the ice cream and grabbed the girl and dragged her into the stomach with her screaming.

"Here's a fact for you all, the same person who killed me and Charlie built this robot and the person the robot killed was his daughter," Shadow said

"H-how could someone be so cruel." Rubble said having a hard time keeping it together.

They we're shown another image of five children being lured in to a back room and being killed but this time the puppet came in and used her newfound powers to transport the 4 children's souls in to the 4 fifth soul possessed The fifth animatronic a golden bear, the bear flashed with a golden glow and disappeared the killer came in the room came back into the room and dispersed of the bodies.

The next image shows all the animatronics except for the puppet and the golden bear. The souls of the children, the puppet and the golden bear cornered their killer forced him to retreat into the suit he used to kill them the suit did something however and the man was crushed inside. A purple glow surrounded the suit. Meaning one thing he was not gone.

The pups and their owners we're brought out of the illusions. "Now that I've shown the truth you can decide what to do. Leave the case or solve it, if you wish to solve it go to the new Freddy fazbears pizzeria and **End this nightmare**." With that, the bear disappeared.


	3. The plan

The plan

Ryder parked his ATV in the parking lot and headed for the front doors. The establishment was not open yet, however, he knew staff would still be there and he hoped that he would get a better idea of what was going on. The doors suddenly opened and inside the building stood a man wearing a black suit, he had grey hair and was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Ah good evening Ryder." The man said Ryder was stunned how did this person know he was coming.

"Come in please." The man gestured to inside the building Ryder followed the man into the building, it was pretty impressive. Tables were laid out neatly the animatronics were all stationed where they should be. He shuddered a little when he saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. It brought back memories of what Shadow showed him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the man's voice "Take a seat" He said.

Ryder did as told.

"So it appears you're the person shadow told me about and by coming here you want to help put the Fazbear tragedies behind us." The man asked Ryder nodded

"Um, what's your name?" Ryder asked. The man's eyes widen.

"Oh goodness me, where are my manners? My name is Henry and I know you are Ryder." He said

"I think the whole town knows I'm Ryder." Ryder Joked

Henry let out a chuckle "Would you like to talk out our plans over food?" Ryder was about decline however his stomach decided his answer was irrelevant and answered for him with a growl. Henry let out another chuckle.

"I guess that's a yes," he said to the embarrassed Ryder.

"You see that device on the table tap it" Ryder did as told and his eyes widened in shock. There was a whole menu here! "Just tap on whatever you like, No need to worry about money this all for free," Henry said with a polite smile.

Ryder ordered a pepperoni pizza with apple juice while henry ordered BBQ pizza with pineapple juice.

"So" Henry began "Have you meet Scrap baby yet."

Ryder looked at him and said, "you mean the thing that attacked the women in the woods yeah I've met her." A sad look filled Henry's eyes.

"She was such a sweet girl she didn't deserve to die like that," Henry said with a sad sigh.

"So are most of the robots haunted?" Ryder inquired.

"Only the older ones." He responded.

"So do you have a plan on how to take care of her, Because I don't think we can let her roam around care-free," Ryder asked.

"I plan to capture her then free her of the corruptive programming that my old business partner put in her." Henry began

"Wait, The killer was you're business partner?" Ryder asked, Clearly shocked.

"Yes, his name is William Afton, When I first met him he was seemed like a nice guy, wanting to build a place where families can have fun, Where children can let their imagination come to life and at first things went pretty well until the first murders happened."

"When did you find out he was the one responsible," Ryder asked

"Have you heard of the bite of 83?" He asked Ryder shook his head "It was supposed to be a fun day a child's birthday party, however, some teens pulled a stupid prank and the child ended up getting his skull crushed." Ryder's eyes widened in horror.

"My partner was able to place the blame on the spring locks and fooled everyone except me, I know freadbear should not have been able to crush the child's skull so I dug deeper and found out that the animatronics were had features designed to murder but before I could submit the evidence William took the evidence cut all connections to me. However, he still used fazbear locations as his hunting grounds." Henry explained.

"This guy is beyond cruel!" Ryder said, eyes burning with hate

"Back to our original topic, You see when an animatronic is haunted it assumes most control over the body, however, the programming is still active and if the spirit has been weakened or manipulated the programming takes most control over the body, That is what happened with Scrap baby," Henry explained.

"So what you're trying to get at is, we capture her, Free her of any programming that she has, That's a good plan, but then what are we going to do with her afterward?" Ryder asked.

"That'll be up to her to decide, She can either choose to remain here and be docile and what for us the finish the plan, or she could help us. Henry answered.

Just then Rockstar Chica came to them with the food.

"Here are your orders, Thank you for dining with Freddy Fazbears pizza!" Ryder heard a robotic Female voice say as Chica served the food.

"Mm, this stuff is pretty good! Were the pizzas form the last restaurants this good?" Ryder said as he ate a slice of pizza.

"Why thank you, Ryder, the last places had good pizza but why try to improve the recipe over time." Henry thanked.

"So the plan's settled?" Ryder asked.

"Yes," Henry responded.


	4. Golden arrival

Golden Arrival

He had heard it, The call, it told him to come to a very isolated location. The location was far away, _very _far away. He can teleport, but only in a certain radius, He _can _teleport to places out of the radius however that takes a bit more energy. His power was unlimited, There was no limit to how much it could be used, however when he teleports outside the given radius or uses a more powerful ability. It can tire him out.

He was also sure the others had heard the call. That included **HIM **and if **HE** was there, then he would also have to go, To make sure **HE **could not continue his killing spree. So he concentrated his energy and in an instant, he could see different surroundings. He looked up at the building, and could not belive his optical sensors.

**Freddy Fazbears Pizza.**

"How? How do people keep reviving this franchise?" The bear wondered as he teleported into the building, It looked more modern and high tech than the originals. In front of him, he recognized three animatronics.

"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica." The bear whispered

He turned his head to the side to see Foxy on his separate stage, He chuckled remembering how Fritz always complained about being out of order, and not being able to perform. At least this Foxy did not suffer the same fate.

"Oh my goodness are you okay." He heard a voice ask.

"_Oh flip." _He thought as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wipeout like this every day!" Another voice cheerfully replied. That sounded like a child. His eye lights looked around the room for anything that could dangerous to a child but found none. The footsteps were getting closer, He had to hide. He concentred his energy and turned himself invisible. The door opened and Two boys and Two men came into the building with Eight dogs following them. "Seriously who needs THAT many man guard dogs?" He thought.

"Man, This place is cool!" There it was the voice again but it did not come from the 4 people he was eyeing so where did it come from?

"Be careful Marshall you don't want to slip and fall again do you." A voice teased

Then it hit him like a meteorite. Those voices they were coming from the dogs, "_Alright is this all a dream or did hit my head with a metal pipe?" _He wondered.

"Anyway time we head to base." One of the boys said as he pressed a button. One of the walls opened up revealing the staircase. He floated over as they walked down it. There appeared to be some sort of elevator down there. The group climbed the elevator and it deceased down.

"_Oh flip." _He realized he just blew his chances of following them. Yes, he could teleport. But teleporting made a noise that would most definitely alert them. One might think that he could blame it on something else, however. He had a feeling that these people might not believe that. He had recognized one of them. **Henry Emily**, Charlie's dad and he knew that Henry knew the teleportation noise. He also couldn't take the elevator for fairly obvious reasons, The would alert all of them that something is wrong.

As he debated with himself on how to get Down to the place he desired. he heard a noise from outside the building. He teleported out of the building and saw a trap door had opened. Before he could question anything else he saw vehicles come out of the door with the dogs driving them. His eyes widened "_What __the flip is going on!" _He internally yelled. This day could not get any weirder.

He decided to follow them by floating after them. He could float pretty fast but preferred teleporting.

They stopped next to the woods and he suddenly felt something a spirit of a ghost, she was crying, begging to be freed from the prison that was her programming. He then noticed something coming out of the trees. What he saw next would have made his blood run cold… well if he still had any.

The animatronic that came out the trees had Had white legs and roller skates instead of feet. Her right hand was replaced by a giant lobster claw with giant teeth like spikes inside of it. She wore a red dress with a hole in her chest where a bit of wire started showing. Her face was split into different pieces as the green eyes that showed no emotion eyed the group. The spirit's crying and begging had intensified.

Suddenly bolts electricity struck the beast as she screamed in pain. He looked up to see the source and it was the helicopter being piloted by the Dog. _"__What on earth is going on?"_ he thought as net full of static electricity struck the beast. Resulting in the screams intensifying. _"Are they trying to capture her?" _He wondered as the beast was struck with more and more electricity.

Finally, she collapsed unable to take it any more. They loaded her onto some sort of construction and took her back to the pizzeria. With him following after.


	5. Corrupted No More

Corrupted No More

He had followed them back the pizzeria. They were chatting among themselves on how easy this is one

way and would all of them be this easy. "I don't why even need her to decide anything." Said the one they call Chase. "I mean clearly if capturing her was this easy I don't see why just don't go all out."

This one was overly confident in their abilities. He had so much to learn. "Chase." a female voice said, This one had belonged to the one called Everest. "We had her caught off guard, if it weren't for Skye hitting her with that blast we would have been their much longer," Everest explained

When they got back to the pizzeria, He learned that the dogs and their owners will be heading to a park and Henry will be staying behind to remove the malicious programming in Scrap baby as they called her. This was his chance to See that underground base, He waited for the right time and when he saw the dogs and their owners leave. He teleported to the elevator and went down to the base once he reached there he saw a paw emblem on the floor and up ahead of him was a screen.

He looked around him and saw slides leading to someplace unknown. He noted how every slide was marked off with an emblem of sorts. He took note of the one with wings, Perhaps this is where they get their vehicles?

He turned his focus to the screen and looked down to see many buttons. He pressed the green one and the screen flashed before displaying a paw emblem, Much like the one on the floor. He searched around found a button with a blueprint symbol on it. He pressed the button and the screen flashed yet again this time it was showing blueprints. For some sort of bear, he read its features.

Lure

Encapsulate

Fuse

Transport

Extract

"_Wait what?"_ He thought as he read the blueprints and some features he found odd like a music box or a controlled shock, _"Wait to hang on a minute, Lure Encapsulate Fuse Transport Extract, it sounds like this thing was built to capture something but what."_ He thought as he read on the eventually switched to the next which was…..a blueprint of the Puppet?

"Hang on a sec why are the Puppet's blueprints in here?" he wondered out loud But then he noticed something, in the previous set of blueprints he saw some sort of security code and the Puppet was built to respond to that code. It was undeniable now this thing was built to capture the Puppet. The fact scared him was that it could do it. Whenever My Grandfathers Clock is played the Puppet loses control over her body she finds the source of the music she becomes immobile unable to move unless the music is turned off. He saw more blueprints one of some sort of amalgamation and others of the dogs' equipment.

After he was done he teleported upstairs to find that Henry was done repairing baby.

"Thank you so much ." She said

"It's no problem dear." The man replied with a smile.

"I'm so so sorry that I-I K-killed so m-many people." She said, Her voice cracking.

"It's okay Liz it was your programming, not you," Henry responded

He was glad that the spirit of the girl was finally free of pain. However, was still worried about the Puppet. Even though he trusted Henry, he was still a bit unsure.

"Is charlie here," Baby asked

"No, but she will be," Henry responded reassuringly

Meanwhile somewhere in the wilderness

"Are we there yet?" a voice said

"Have patience!" Another voice responded

"Oh please, you're acting just like Baby before we kicked her out. Maybe we should kick you out as well."

"Foxy that's enough!" A female voice scolded. "Can you not see that Funtime Freddy is under stress? Being the leader of the body is not easy, It's very stressful. It was wrong of us to judge Baby for being Commanding because we chose to become this thing, we are not having a repeat of history!"

An amalgamation of animatronics roamed the wilderness with different voices screaming and yelling every moment. One would struggle to see this thing as a singular entity and that's because it isn't a singular entity. 5 animatronics combined themselves to escape an underground facility and due to an argument, the amalgamation ejected one of the animatronics heavily damaging its self in the process.

After repairing itself the best it could. It hears a call it lured him to a harbor and then everything went black. The amalgamation awoke inside the ship is left in the wilderness following another call.

"Guys I think I see it." A male voice shouted

It had just arrived at its destination a building known as

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**


	6. Trapped

Trapped

She could only watch helplessly as her body moved on its own will go somewhere. She had heard the tune of My Grandfathers Clock and she knew she was helpless. She expected to see some sort of house with a music player or for the music to stop. But it did not.

Eventually, Her body leads her a black bear, with a red hat and bowtie plus a star on its chest. Then almost as if on cue. The bear's chest opened and her body proceeded to crawl inside it. She felt mechanical limbs readjust her body fitting in inside the endoskeleton almost as if she was _wearing _it.

Then its chest sealed shut locking in place. She was panicking now. Did **he** find a way to trap her? Suddenly she felt the endoskeleton parts seal shut. Effectively _trapping _her. _"What the heck is going on!"_ She screamed internally. If she could still control the body she'd be trashing her arms and legs.

Suddenly she felt the panel on her back be opened. That panel was the gate to the endoskeleton. She felt one of the buttons on her endoskeleton be pressed by a mechanical arm. An overwhelming sense of dread filled her. What button did it press? Was **he** going to finish what he started? The tune of My Grandfather's Clock stoped. _"Yes!_" She thought. She tried to teleport but couldn't, She tried to move her body but couldn't. She started panicking when she figured out that the button it pressed made her body completely immobile. Was **He **waiting somewhere ready to drag here away? Soon She started crying. Not in sadness, but in fear. The purple tear stains on her mask glowed. A sign that she was distressed.

"Shhh," a mechanical female voice said, "it will all be over soon." It somehow knew she was upset. Maybe it heard the sniffling.

"There's no need to cry daddy is going to come to save you soon, I promise." The bear said. The words were starting to affect as the stains glow gradually subsided. The familiar tune of My Grandfathers Clock started playing, this time there was no fear. The tune was like a lullaby now. The Puppet finally slipped into the realm of sleep.


	7. Together Again Part 1

Together again Part 1

After the Puppet was asleep, the machine got up and walked toward the harbor, a ship owned by Fazbear entertainment awaited them. It boarded the ship, It was not alone as the amalgamation, now dubbed as Molten Fredy was there, powered off. It took its place in the animatronic section of the ship.

The journey took about 5 months. The Puppet was also powered off, meaning that the trip was relatively quiet. Eventually, they reached the harbor and in Adventure Bay. It got up and left its place. In the wilderness, When it was sure nobody was watching it turned the Puppet on.

"W-where am I?" She asked, It listened as and watched using its devices. She was panicked. Her tear stains were frantically flashing Purple. It played the tune of My grandfather's Clock and stopped moving, Giving her time to calm down. Which she eventually did.

"I am going to you to your daddy, little one," The bear said trying to comfort her "Soon, you two will be reunited forever."

"If you say so.," she responded.

Inside the Pizzeria

He watched as Baby and Henry talked about recent events. It was not long before the humans and the dogs came back. At first glance, they were a bit defensive but after awhile talking they slowly relaxed.

That is until the alarm rang.

"Paw patrol to the underground Base!" One of them exclaimed.

"Ryder needs us!" The other said and started to go to there base. They reached the elevator and it descended. He teleported down to their base. "Oh flip," he said as he looked at the screen. He had forgotten to turn it off. It currently showed the blueprints of one of their member's equipment, Some sort of listening device.

His mind flashed back to the blueprints of the bear. Had it accomplished its mission? Was his friend now contained? He hoped it didn't end up damaging her. He went to turn it off but was interrupted by a voice.

"Um, why is the monitor turned on?" he looked behind to see that the elevator had reached.

"I did not turn it on," Henry stated.

"Well, I'll check the footage to see what happened." One of them said,

"_Oh flip."_ he thought. He had talked a little while looking at those.

"_Well, the cat's out of the bag now."_ He thought as he made himself visible again. The next he heard was screaming from the younger members. He had given them a heart attack. Baby stepped in front of them. With her claw raised in a defensive position. Henry took a step back in shock. He recognized this animatronic. Henry thought that he had been destroyed in the fires of Fazbear fright. He breathed out his name. "**Golden Freddy"**

Outside the Pizzeria

"What the heck is this!" a voice exclaimed.

"Some sort of distraction."Another voice had replied.

Molten Freddy was busy fighting off robots that the PAW patrol built to distract any animatronic that found the pizzeria. Though calling it a fight would be too generous. The "battle" was more or less an onslaught as the amalgamation tore through them one at a time.

One tried to attack from behind but Molten used it wires like tentacles. A wire grabbed it and crushed it. Molten grabbed another by its hands and stepped on it crushing it as well. It grabbed to more using its wires and tore them apart. By now an army of a hundred was reduced to an army of fifty. It grabbed twenty of them off with long wires and discharged electricity. Frying his captives.

"This is child's play." a voice said as they crushed another.

"Well, you have to admit this fun." A voice stated as they tore one in half.

"True that." The voice replied. As they fried two of them.

In the Base

Golden Freddy stood between them and the computer by now everybody was on the defensive. Henry had warned them of his supernatural powers. So the group had every side monitored. Golden Freddy knew that he could take care of them easily. But that was not his goal his goals were different.

"I mean no harm." He said.

"Why should we believe that!" One of them responded.

"If I wanted to do you all harm you would not be standing right now." He responded

One of them let out a chuckle. "You know we outnumber you. right amigo?" he said. To prove his point Golden Freddy outstretched his hand and the entire PAW Patrol started floating up to the ceiling of their base.

Henry watched in shock. He knew Golden Freddy had supernatural capabilities but thought he could only teleport. Scrap Baby had her mouth agape. Just what the heck was going!

"PUT US DOWN!" One of them yelled afraid. He did as they told and let them slowly fall to the ground. "I assure you I mean no threat," he said.

They looked around unsure but then henry stepped up "Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I wish to aid you on your journey." Golden Freddy replied.

A small smile appeared on Henry's face "Then welcome to the team!" Everybody apart from Golden Freddy stared at him in shock.

"You trust him?" one they asked

"I know the child inside this animatronic," Henry started "He and my daughter were best friends, maybe even more than that," at that statement, Golden Freddy froze and looked at him with eyes widened. Henry had a smug grin on his face and the rest couldn't help but let a few giggles. "I know him pretty well. He doesn't lie or keep many secrets. That was Charlie's thing." Golden Freddy, (Who had recovered from the shock of the last statement.) Rolled his eyes. "He was also one the Animatronics who outright helped night guards. So I'm pretty confident in my decision."

Everybody (minus Golden Freddy) looked at Henry before looking at Golden Freddy "Uh sorry about that." One of them said.

"It's fine." Golden Freddy replied.

"Here allow us to introduce ourselves." One of them said. After an introduction. They set their sights back to the mission at hand.

"So we were going to-" Ryder started before being interrupted by the screen. The PAW Patrol gasp in horror as they see Molten Freddy tearing through their distractions.

Authors note: In this story, Cassidy does not possess Golden Freddy, He is possessed by another child by the name of Andrew. However Cassidy Does exist in this story she poses the Freaadbear animatronic, So, in other words, Freadbear and Golden Freddy are to separate entities in this story. Shipping is only going to be used for Playful teasing or to add humor to the story, Nothing special.


	8. Together Again Part 2

Together Again part 2

Scrap Baby looked at the video. Eyes burning with rage. Her "friends" had returned. It was not that long ago when they kicked her out f the group, the body. She would enjoy seeing whoever was in control now, try to do any better.

"We need a plan NOW." Golden Freddy stated

"Maybe we can strike him off guard as we did with Baby," Chase suggested.

"I wouldn't bother, "Scrap baby said, she could see all of them staring at her confused.

"Why not? It worked with you just fine." Everest stated.

"This animatronic is an amalgamation of multiple animatronics," Baby explained, "All of those animatronics are conscious, and given all those eyes that they can see through." She started pointing at a few eyes on its body. "It will see an attack coming."

Everybody sat in silence for a while. What could they do? It would see an attack coming no matter what. They watched it rip through and fry their robots. Only thirty remained. "Maybe you could use your powers to beat them, Golden Freddy?" Rubble asked.

"I do have attacks that can damage them." He said as Blue Flames from on his palm. Everybody took a step back in shock. The flames quickly disappear. "But that might damage them beyond the point of repair, our goal is to capture not kill, However, I could use telekinesis and a couple more passive abilities to help." Golden Freddy Explained.

"How about me and Golden Freddy try a direct approach. If we can't convince it to join us with words. We will fight him, Distract him, for you guys so you can surprise him." Baby suggested.

"That might just work." Golden Freddy said, Everybody else was unsure but before any argument could happen, Golden Freddy, teleported himself and Baby outside.

Outside of the pizzeria

Molten Freddy tore through the last one, stepping on its head crushing it. "That was fun," Freddy said.

"Ugh, all that was a waste of time," Foxy said, Before Ballora could scold him or Freddy could argue, A voice interrupted them.

"Still the same as always Foxy?" The animatronic turned Around to see Scrap Baby and Golden Freddy.

"BABY!" The animatronic said.

"Yes, it's me." Baby replied

"Oh my goodness, we are so sorry Baby," Ballora said.

Baby flinched in shock "Wait, really?" The response to that was yes.

"Well, I am not," Foxy said. Baby rolled her eyes as Ballora scolded Foxy. Baby noticed Freddy was silent throughout the whole thing.

"Freddy, What's with the silence?" Baby asked Ballora and Foxy stopped fighting. She was right, It is not normal for Freddy to be the quiet

"Who is he," Freddy said pointing towards Golden Freddy.

"This is Golden Freddy." Baby responded.

"Why are you two here?" Freddy growled.

The baby fell silent, How would they react to this? "We are here because we need to contain you." Golden Freddy said.

"WHY!" Freddy shouted.

"Because we can not have dangerous animatronics roaming the streets." Golden Freddy replied

"You have two choices, you can join us and help us in our end goal or you can come along quietly and we will give you a place to stay for the time being."He finished.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Freddy Shouted before charging at them. Golden Freddy teleported away and Baby braced for impact. Freddy collided with her. Pinning her to the floor. He then proceeded to punch her in the face twice. The third time she blocked with her claw before using it to smash his fist against his head. He got off her, and she rammed him with her claw. He fell to the floor.

Baby stepped on his chest and prepared to ram him in the head. But Molten grabbed her arms and legs with wires. He punched her of, He got up proceeded to discharge electricity through his wires. Baby screamed in pain before passing out. He let go of Baby as she fell to the floor.

He was suddenly blasted to the floor. He got up and saw Golden Freddy standing there. He charged at him. Only to interrupted by net filled with static electricity. He looked up to see Chase in his police cruiser. He tore himself free and prepared to charge at the cruiser. Only to blasted away by bolts of electricity.

He looked up to see Skye in here helicopter. He pointed his wires at her and proceeded to gather electricity in the wires. He then proceeded to blast the helicopter with bolts of electricity. Everyone looked in shock. Golden Freddy tried to destroy the blast by weakening it into nothing, But it was too late, As the blast made contact with the helicopter, it stopped working and Skye screamed in pain.

"SKYE!" They yelled. Zuma went in to distract Molten while Marshall and Tracker rushed to help Skye. Zuma Rammed Molten with his hovercraft. Golden Freddy used his power to land the helicopter safely, Marshall and Tracker loaded Skye into Marshall's ambulance and rushed to the medical bay.

Rubble Bashed Molten in the head with his Craine while Zuma shocks him. However Molten uses his wires to Shock both of them causing them to crash into each other.

Chase uses his electric cables to grab Molten and shock him. Molten Gathers up another blast of electricity and blasts him. He screams in pain as the electricity flows through him. Golden Freddy Blasts Molten away with telekinesis. Marshall and Tracker come back up and gasp when they saw the PAW Patrol beaten. They scramble to get Zuma, Rubble, and Chase out of harm's way.

Everest rams her ice mobile into Molten. Molten Gets up and prepares to charge at her but is rammed in the head by Scrap Baby. "Everest get out of here!" Golden Freddy commands

"But-" she says before getting interrupted.

"JUST GO!" Golden Freddy. Insists. She does as told as the PAW Patrol evacuates into their base.

Scrap Baby Punches Molten in the stomach, Before ramming him in the head with her Claw. Molten punches her in the stomach twice and trips her using wires. He steps on her stomach and punches her three times in a row. Golden Freddy blasts him again and the two stare each other down.

Out in the wilderness.

"We have to help them!" The Puppet insisted.

"It's too dangerous for you." The bear replies trying to get to the back entrance.

They had walked close enough to Freddy's to see the battle happening. The bear wanted to get her into the building and join the fight by her self, but the Puppet kept insisting that she join the fight. She had told it no, this was far too dangerous.

"Okay, how about, we make an agreement? I can wear you into battle and you let me control my body again allowing me to use my powers." The bear stopped, that DID sound like a fair agreement.

But she still had one doubt. "How do I know you won't teleport out of me?" She asked.

"Please! I swear I won't, I just want to help them!" She sounded desperate. The bear stopped and thought about it for a second. The puppet was not in any danger, with her powers Molten could not even get close enough to harm her and she could very well change the tide of the battle. "Fine." the bear said. "Really?" the Puppet asked.

"Yes, just don't get your self hurt." The bear responded.

"Thank you so much!" The Puppet thanked as the bear allowed her to regain control over her body.

She left to join the fight. With the bear watching her every move.

Back with the fight.

Molten Charges at Golden Freddy Before getting interrupted by a telekinetic blast by The Puppet.

Golden Freddy and the body the Puppet was in look at each other before turning their gaze to Molten,

who was still recovering from the blast.

"I have a plan." Golden Freddy says

"Okay then, what is it." The Puppet asks

"I need you to hold him down, While I trigger flash back's from his past, I'll then get Baby to enter his head to calm him down." He said.

She nodded as Molten charged at her. She outstretched her hand and fell on his knees unable to move. Golden Freddy outstretched his hand and Molten Freddy was suddenly seeing some of their best moments with baby flash before their eyes.

Golden Freddy went to get the baby and told her the plan. He then proceeded to mentally link Baby to Molten. Baby opened her eyes to see their memories flash by. They were all on their knees. Freddy was whispering. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She knew what needed to be done.

By showing them these memories, Golden Freddy had shown Molten that she truly cared for him, and as angry as she might be at them for ejecting her from Ennard. She still cared about them. "It's okay," she said. They all look up to see her standing there. It was not long before she was in a bone-crushing hug with apologies being muttered every second. "It's okay. I forgive you." The eventually broke the hug and Foxy asked her "How can you forgive us."

She responds with " you weren't the only one who made mistakes." They looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Ballora asks

"I was commanding, rude and when we were ejected from the human's body I snapped and said hurtful things. So, In the end, it's both of our faults." The looked at her shocked.

"Baby, How can we ever repay you?" Freddy asked

"Saying sorry to everyone would be a good start." Baby responded

"Oh right," Foxy said.

"Well I have to go," she said as she started to disappear "See you on the other side."

Baby returned to her body and saw Molten apologizing to Golden Freddy and the other bear. After we head inside, Molten apologized to the Paw Patrol. They said it may take some time for them to forgive him, but were glad he was on the right track.

After a while, we go to a special part of the pizzeria designed for us. It had rooms for us to sleep in and a gateway to the vent system. It also had a TV, tables, and chairs. We sat down and talked.

"So Molten, remember when we asked you to join us," Baby asked

"Yeah, but what are we exactly doing?" He asked and the Puppet gave Questiong look.

"We are going to find Springtrap, Destroy him and end the fazbear nightmare." Golden Freddy explained.

Puppet and Molten Freddy looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Is that even a question? Of course, we'll join in," she said with Molten nodding. Finally, in thirty years, everything felt complete.

Meanwhile in ?

"Laugh while you can, you little weaklings, Because soon you won't even get the chance to." a voice said. The owner of the voice was a black bear. With sharp teeth, the bear had even more teeth in his stomach. He wore a Gold hat and bowtie.

"My lord when do we begin our assault." another voice said. The owner of this voice looked exactly like his master except he was orange instead of black and his hat and bowtie we're purple.

"Patience my loyal second in command. Let's have a little fun first shall we?" the black bear replied.

He looked at the portal he was using to spy on them. This portal was not one you could use to travel. Instead, it acted as a camera. The bear eyed them like a predator eyeing their prey.

"If they think Springtrap is the only thing they have to worry about, then they have something else coming to them." the bear said before letting out a wave of bone-chilling laughter. The laughter stopped after a while.

"My lord," the orange bear said, "Just what do you plan to do." He asked

" I'll give you a little hint, I'm going to put them through a** NIGHTMARE **." The black bear said.


	9. Opening Day

Opening Day.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." a voice. He didn't pay much attention. He was WAY too tired to get up.

"Wake up!" The voice shouted a bit louder. Still, he did not pay any attention. He had not slept like this for fifty years!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the voice screamed. He jolted awake. He looked to his side to see the Puppet, standing there and giggling. "Jeez," she said trying to calm down "did not know you were a late riser, Goldie!" He froze and blushed at the mention of that nickname. It was the nickname given to him by the Puppet or Mary as he called her. Even though he had consistently insisted she uses 'Gold. instead of 'Goldie' She really did not care.

"Ya know," he said looking at her "Next time please just use an alarm clock." She burst out laughing at that statement. After she collected herself she told him to meet her in the main room. After he got out of bed. He teleported into the main room where Mary was waiting for him.

"So, are the others still asleep?" He asked.

"Have YOU checked the time?" Mary responded. He looked at her confused but checked it anyway.

10:40 am

His widened, of course, the one day he slept, Was the day they agreed to help with the pizzeria's opening. He looked at Mary who rolled her eyes. "Now let's get to the underground base before the pizzeria opens," she said as she teleported away. He quickly followed after.

The underground base out was relatively quiet. The pups plus Mary, Baby, and Molten had already assigned their jobs. "Dad, I've got the sleepyhead with me," Mary said. Henry who was standing in front of the monitor turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Golden Freddy." He greeted politely.

"Good morning." Gold greeted back. Henry looked at the monitor and pressed a button. A screen flashed up with everybody's jobs.

Marshall-Chef

Tracker- security guard in the Main rooms.

Everest-Chef

Rocky-Tech

Baby-Entertainment

Molten-Tech

Mary-Entertainment.

He looked at the list and felt bad for the other pups. They would have definitely wanted. To help.

However Most of them were still recovering from, Day before yesterday's battle. Ryder would have also helped if he wasn't taking care of them. Marshall and Tracker were lucky to have been field medics so they did not have to Face Molten directly. Rocky was even luckier because Ryder was busy giving out orders. He was one of the two people who knew how to get the medical tech, ready for use and was busy trying to stabilize Chase and Skye and tend to Rubble and Zuma's wounds.

"We only have one more position available," Henry said, "The security guard that monitors the cameras."

"I'll take it." Gold replied. Henry typed down his position.

"The office is over here. He said pointing at the map." Henry explained. Gold nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?" He asked, Henry, shook his head.

"Well, I'll see you after the opening is done. Bye ." Golden Freddy said as he teleported the into the backstage. He floated until he found a door labeled 'security'. He teleported inside.

The office was larger than previous offices. There were two vents to the side that could be shut by security doors. There was a small desk with a computer on it. He sat down and turned on the computer. There was a layout of the entire building, Minus the animatronic area. He could check any camera he pleased. From outside to backstage.

As the day started there was not much that had happened. Kids were all seated, animatronics in functioning order. Overall there was not much happening.

"Gold," Henry spoke through the intercom "We've got a problem."

"What is it." He asked.

"A kid just told Tracker, That his friend that was supposed to show up thirty minutes ago. Has not shown up yet. No word had been received from their parents. I need you to go check what has happened. Here's what the look like." An image of a family popped up on the computer screen.

He turned himself invisible and teleported to them. He found himself in an abandoned warehouse. This set red flags off in his head. He turned around to see a door. He peeked in to see the family all tied down and gagged. There were three robbers with guns.

"Just give us the money and we can make this easy." The leader of the Robbers said as he ungagged the father.

"As I said before, I have no money. I had already paid for everything in advance at the place I was going to." The father argued

Before the leader could respond a sharp pain filled his head and he passed out and the other two followed. The family's ropes and gags were torn off by an invisible force. They were then teleported. In front of their car.

"Okay, what on earth is going on?" The mother said. Looking around.

"I just saved you." a voice says. They all turn around to see Golden Freddy floating behind them.

"W-what the? Excuse me are you an animatronic?" The father asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." Gold responds.

"Well thank you for saving us." The mother said.

"It was no problem," Gold replies "Hey mind if I ask for a small favor."

"Well since you saved us it's only fair, so go on." The father said

"After I teleport you to the pizzeria. Can you please not tell anyone about your encounter with me?"

He asked They nod in response. He teleports them to the pizzeria and teleports himself back into the office.

After the place closes down, They all meet to discuss their day.

"I never knew how being a tech was so much fun!" Freddy exclaimed, Mary and Baby raised their eyebrows. "Really, cuz from what I can see all you have to do is press buttons at the right time."Baby said.

"Yeah, well...I'd like to see how being an entertainer is any better!" Freddy challenged.

A small smile appeared on Mary's face "Well...You get to decide the entire schedule. Program the songs. Make plays, write story's and-" before she could finish Molten interrupted her.

"Alright, Alright jeez I get it. You don't have to brag!" Molten said, Admitting defeat. Mary and Baby had smug smiles on their faces.

"What about you Gold? How was your time as security?" Molten said hoping to take the attention off of his defeat.

"Nothing out too out the ordinary." Gold replied. "The most that happened was Henry telling me to go find a kidnapped family, So I found them and saved them, Revealing myself and the fact that I have supernatural powers in the process." He finished

Everybody turned around and gave him a dumbfounded look "I'm sorry what?" Baby says.


	10. Wanna Hangout?

Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to explain somethings. I'm trying to work on character personality and development. So I intended to have a couple of chapters be focused on a certain character or characters. The last chapter was meant to be Golden Freddy's However, I feel like I did not do a good enough job on emphasizing his personality. So I decided to have this chapter include Both Gold and Mary. I've set the two up to be best friends. Also, there is a shipping moment in this one. That doesn't mean the two characters like each other. So far I have no intention of shipping these two characters yet. That may change sometime in the future and if it does I will let you 's all for now. Bye!

Wanna Hangout?

It was yet another day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Everyone was out doing something...well, almost everyone. Mary was just laying on the couch, Lost in thought. Three weeks in and they had a sign of Springtrap anywhere, that always frustrated her. Not because she couldn't claim her revenge, no. But because she knew he must be planning something.

One could say that they could just teleport to Springtrap, however for that to work, his appearance or energy signature needed to remain the same. Which it hadn't, meaning they couldn't find him. Who knows what he could be planning! Did he know about the pizzeria? Was he planning on attacking her dad?

"Lost in thought, Mary?" A voice said, snapping her out of thoughts. She glanced up to see Golden Freddy looking at her, worried.

"How long have you been there?" She asked, sitting upright. A bit embarrassed

"Two minutes." He replied. She glanced around nervously. She wasn't ready to tell anybody what had been on her mind. She desperately tried to find an excuse for what she could be thinking. Gold just sighed.

"Are you okay, Mary?" He asked "It isn't normal for you to just space out like this. I and the others have been a bit concerned about you lately."

She just sat there. Dumbfounded at the news that she'd just received. Had she been raising concerns about her wellbeing? Gold just looked at her stunned expression. He might just have an idea on how to get her to talk.

"Do you wanna hang out?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Hangout?" She questioned.

"Yeah y' know, the two of us just relaxing like the old times." He said. She smiled as she remembered all the times they had fun together. She thought about for a second, she could use some time to relax and take her mind off things.

"Sure." She responded.

"Okay then, where do you wanna go?" He asked. She looked at him questioningly.

"I thought we weren't allowed to leave the building." She said.

"We are. As long as we tell your dad and not go near populated areas." He said.

She thought about it for a while. Ryder and the pups always talked about Big view hill. How you could see everything from up there. She always felt a bit jealous when the talked about it. However, now that she had the opportunity. She would like to go there.

"Big view Hill." She replied, standing up. He nodded in acknowledgment. Before teleporting them to Henry.

"Mr. Emily ." He said. Herny turned around and smiled at them.

"What's up," he asked.

"Mary and I are going out to Big view hill." He said. Henry nodded in acknowledgment before smirking.

"My, my. I didn't you two started dating already. Congratulations!" He replied. Golden froze up when He heard that, while Mary's checks started glowing bright red.

"Daaaaaaad!" She whined "was that really necessary!"

"Of course it was darling."He replied.

Mary sighed as Gold teleported them to Big view hill. "Sorry about that." said looking into the night sky. "Don't worry about it." Gold reassured. The two fell silent for a while. Looking at the night sky, admiring it. After fifty years of being stuck in a pizzeria. Seeing sights like this was truly refreshing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked, Mary only nodded, before remembering the reason they were here. Suppose it was time for answers.

"Hey," she said lightly tapping Gold on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her, and instantly became worried, her expression was monotone and sad. "What's wrong?" He asked. She internally yelled at herself for raising more concerns from him.

"I've been worried." She stated. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"About what?" He asked, confused. Everything had been going well so far, so what got her worried.

"Springtrap." she replied, "we don't know where he is, or what he is doing and it getting me worried!" She exclaimed her voice getting louder with every word. "What if he knows about the pizzeria and tries to hurt dad! Or what if finds out about the PAW Patrol and goes after them and their loved ones!" She cried frustrated. The tears on her mask glowed purple. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WHILE HER ROAMS AROUND CAREFREE! I-" she interrupted when Gold wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She was too dumbfounded to say anything. After a while, he broke the hug.

"Listen to me, Mary." He said in a stern voice that demanded attention "I know you're worried. We all are. But being frustrated won't get you anywhere." His voice shifted into a more comforting one.

"However NEVER hesitate to tell anyone about your issues okay? We are your friends and family, and It's our job to help each other."He stated

Mary fell silent for a long while. "Thank you, Goldie, You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She finally said. Gold blushed. "That might be an overstatement." He said. Mary simply chuckled.


	11. Training

Training

Author's note: Just to clear things up Possessed animatronics can cry tears because the spirit produces them. Mary can also cry tears she just has to be really upset.

Ever since the battle royal that had occurred three weeks ago. Scrap Baby realized that she needed to get better at fighting. So she challenges Molten Freddy to a fight. In a normal Fistfight, she would come out on top. But against Molten using his wires like tentacles….It's a different story, to say the least. Molten had always insisted she didn't need to get any better. But she never listened.

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a break?" Mary asked as she watched Baby struggle against the wires she was intangled in.

"I'm fine!" Baby shouted as she tried to pull Molten by the wires. But to no avail.

"Are you sure you don't want me to decrease the wires!" Molten asked.

"Just keep adding more!" She responded. Before eventually getting overwhelmed and fell.

"Are you okay!" Molten asked as he removed the wires. Mary teleported next to her and helped her to get up.

"You know, you don't have to burn yourself out like this right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah...you've been taking this whole training thing, WAAAAAAY to seriously," Molten said, rushing over.

"I'm fine guys," she said getting up "okay how about another round?." Everybody looked at her as if she was crazy.

"you just burned your way through TEN rounds, and you still want to fight?!" Mary shouted.

"Baby, I know we are animatronics, but our souls are still human!." Molten said, "we can still feel senses, we can smell, Heck our souls can even digest food giving us the ability to eat!"

"Wait, is that we had a kitchen installed?" Baby asked.

"YES!" Molten and Mary shouted.

"The point is we are still human in origin, and while we don't have all the limits humans' have you still have quite a few!" Mary explained.

Baby was about argued but then a new voice interrupted. "What's with all the shouting." Golden Freddy said after he teleported into the room.

"Baby is going to work her self out if she doesn't take a break!" Mary shouted.

"I'm fine! Seriously I can still go on!" Baby argued before Gold could respond.

"YOU'RE FINE! SERIOUSLY YOU COULD GET YOUR SELF HURT WITH ALL THIS FIGHTING, IT'S AlREADY HAPPENED ONCE!" Mary screamed Gold and Molten flinched back in shock.

"LIKE I SAID I'M FINE, YOU'RE PRESSING THIS ON FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER!" Baby screamed back in response.

"OKAY, YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH!" A new voice interrupted everybody turned around to see Henry glaring at them. The fact that Henry was mad mad everybody gulp. "Molten and Gold, I recommend you leave." Nobody had to tell them twice, Gold teleported himself and Molten out of the room.

"As for you Charlotte and Baby." Mary gulped when her real name was used. It was a sign that her dad was pretty mad. Baby was too shocked to say anything. This was new.

"Would you mind telling me why you're fighting?" he asked. Mary glanced around nervously. Baby kept quiet He sighed.

"You start, Baby." He said looking at her. She gulped and begin her explanation.

"W-well, you see me and Molten were training, and after the tenth fight, Mary and Molten insisted I take a break, but I refused, Then they started shouting at me, trying to convince me. Then Gold came down and asked what the shouting was about. Mary told him about how I needed a break I tried to argue with it. But then, all of a sudden she snapped at me, screaming words at me and I screamed back." Baby explained

He turned towards Mary, who had her head down in shame "Is this what happened?" he asked her.

"Yes dad," she muttered while still having her head down.

"Care to explain why you shouted?" He asked her.

"I-I was just worried! She has been burning herself out so much! Plus she has already gotten hurt ONCE! I just wanted to try to get her to relax!" Mary explained, turning her head up to face her father.

Despite being mad, it broke his heart to see Mary look so sad and guilty. He started walking towards Mary, thinking she was going to get slapped for her stupidity she closed her eyes. He placed a hand on Mary's shoulder. She opened her eyes to see her dad staring at her.

"Charlie," He began " I get you we're worried but, that's not how you help others. If you wanted Baby to take a break, you could have persuaded her instead of yelling, understood?" She nodded in response.

"As for you, do you want to explain why you're working your self so hard?" Henry asked.

Baby looked at him in utter shock before turning away and saying "It's personal." Then she walked out of the arena doors. Mary and Henry called after her. But she did not respond.

At the animatronic area.

Gold and Molten were waiting for Henry to finish scolding them. They were both shocked at the sight of a mad Henry and decided to take their mind off it by Playing some video games.

"Baby! Baby!" They heard Mary call. They paused the game to see Baby dashing to her room and shutting the door. Mary entered the room and looked around before asking them.

"Was baby here?" Molten wordlessly gestured towards her room. She tried opening it but it was locked.

"Baby! Please open the door!" She shouted. No response.

"What's wrong," Molten asked

"We asked Baby why she wanted to train so much, but she said it was personal and ran away." Molten eyes widened in realization.

"The only reason Baby ever does something like that is when we asked her about her past," Molten said. Mary turned around looked at him.

"So the reason why she's training so hard has to do with her past?" Mary asked Molten shrugged.

"It's a likely theory." He said before looking at the door.

"Can you please let me try to talk to her?" Mary stepped out the way.

"Baby it's me Molten! Can we please talk!" No response

"Being silent won't make me go away.' Still no response

Molten stayed silent before his eyes turned Purple "Baby open this door or I'm telling Mary your childhood crush!" Ballora said. Mary looked at her in shock and was about to say something but was silenced by the door swinging open and a hand pulled her into the room before shutting the door.

"What do you want?" She asked. Molten's eyes turned from purple to yellow, signifying Funtime foxy was in control.

"We just want you to talk to us," Foxy replied in a gentle tone.

Baby finally gave up trying to hide it. "Fine, the reason I work so hard is that I want to make up for a mistake I made," she admitted.

"What mistake?" Foxy asked. Baby lowered her head and continued talking.

"The mistake of letting Springtrap rebuild me! I wouldn't agree with him, but I still trusted him and look where that got me! Seventeen people dead because of that mistake! I work so hard because when we find Springtrap, I want to make him pay!" Baby finished, guilty tears were flowing out of her eyes. Molten Eyes turned into a mix of blue, purple, yellow and pink. Signifying that all of them were acting as a single unit. They wrapped their arms around Baby in a hug. She just buried her head in their shoulder. Crying for fifteen minutes before calming down.

"Baby," Bon-Bon said, "You were desperate, you had to know Idea Springtrap would betray you." Freddy started talking.

"Just because you want to see him bought to justice does not mean, you burn yourself out. You have 3 other animatronics at your side," he said comfortingly.

"_**This was not your fault and it never will be. You were dec**__**e**__**ived, lied to, abandoned**__**. You gave into desperation, we all do at some point.**_" They said their voices mixed into one.

Baby lifted herself from their shoulder. "Thank you." She said her voice barely above a whisper

"_**Hey what are friends for?**_" They said.

"Guess I have some explaining to do to everyone huh?" she said

"_**Guess so**_" They replied.


	12. Mission Paw Part One

Author's note: Well here it is, the mission PAW arc. This arc is about character development, mostly. Giving people personalities and not make them plot devices. So I have a question, what's been your favorite chapter so far and why? Is there something I can improve on in my writing? Write a review to let me know! Also for those of you who have been waiting for the **Nightmares** to come into play, don't worry it won't be long now.

Mission Paw part one.

After they first met, the animatronics and the PAW Patrol have become best friends. Skye and Everest have been planning on a Girls' night with Mary and Baby. Gold and Ryder always had conversations on how to improve the gear they used. Gold also hanged out with Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, and Tracker. They even had a pizza party event every Friday! However, there was always one animatronic how sat in the shadows minding their own business It's not that they didn't want to join. It's more like their presence would just make the patrol uncomfortable. Who was this animatronic? Molten Freddy.

"That was the best party yet!" Mary exclaimed as she floated into the room. Baby was following behind while Gold teleported in front of her.

"I know right! Seriously who knew Chase could dance like that?" Baby agreed. Gold, however, observed the room noticing that a certain amalgamation wasn't present. Mary and Baby sat down and had started talking about the Girls' Night that was coming up. He teleported to Molten and found him playing a video game in their room. he didn't look too interested in the game and more focused on something else.

"Molten," he called out. Said animatronic jerked his head around in surprise.

"Oh, hey Gold! How was the party?" He said, Gold noticed something about his expression, it had saddened when he mentioned the party.

"What's wrong Molten?" He asked Molten looked at him surprised before glancing around nervously.

"Just tell him!" Bon-Bon exclaimed.

"Freddy we know you can't go on like this, so please talk to him" Ballora added gently. Freddy just sighed.

"Let me guess, feeling left out because of the party?" Gold asked, Freddy only nodded.

"You know there is no "No Molten allowed" rule right?" Gold asked.

"I know! I know! It's just that I don't think they feel comfortable having an animatronic that tried to kill them, anywhere near them!" Molten finally confessed. After the Battle Royal ended. Half of the team was severely wounded and rushed to life support. The other half said they couldn't forgive him yet but he was on the right track. The Half the wounded however were flat out traumatized. They found that out when that half had a panic attack when they saw Molten. Since then he was advised to not go near them without their permission. He was still allowed to join the party as long as he stayed away from the half he attacked.

"I understand, this must be difficult isn't it," Gold asked with a sad look, he only nodded.

"Well, in the end, I can't rush you so just take your time." He added before leaving. Molten simply went to sleep.

The next day when he woke up he found that everybody was in a panic. It turned out that the PAW Patrol had left for a mission PAW after the party and had not returned. Gold and Mary wanted to look for them but, paranormal activity in the forest alerted them that another animatronic might be near. So they couldn't go.

"What are we gonna do!" Mary exclaimed. They had tried coming up with several plans that involved sneaking Scrap Baby into Barkingburg, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Guys, what's going on?" Molten asked still unaware of the situation.

"THE PAW PATROL'S GONE MISSING!" Baby and Mary exclaimed.

"What!? How!?" Molten asked.

"After last night they were called on a mission to Barkingburg a mission PAW as they call it. They Still Haven't come back and it's been more than twelve hours! What's worse is that the princess and her guards can't find them anywhere!" Gold explained. Molten sat there. Trying to just consume the information, that's when an idea hit him.

"Guys I might just have a plan." He said and the others jolted their attention towards him

"WHAT IS IT!?" They all screamed.

"I and Baby can go in Barkingburg palace undercover as one of Ryder's inventions and then I can track them down." The others faces lit up as he explained the plan

"Oh my gosh, YOU'RE A GENIUS MOLTEN!" Baby exclaimed as she hugged him. Molten blushed a bright red.

"I have to agree with Baby on that one." Gold said

"Same here." Mary agreed.

Gold suddenly realized something. "Hey Baby and Mary I need to talk to you about something important." Mary looked at him confused and so did Baby as she broke the hug. But before anyone could say anything they were teleported into the Arena.

"Okay Gold, What is it?" Mary asked.

"I was thinking we send Molten alone." He said. The two looked at him in confusion and utter shock.

"What! Why?" Baby asked

"You see he hasn't forgiven himself for attacking the PAW Patrol and they haven't forgiven him either. This his chance to earn forgiveness form himself and the PAW Patrol." He calmly explained

"Wait he still hasn't forgiven himself?" Mary asked

"Yeah, I thought you two noticed that already?" He said. The two felt guilt hit them like bullets. Their friend as busy blaming himself and they were talking about parties!

They were teleported back to Molten by Gold. "Change of plan. We've detected paranormal activity from a warehouse and we need to be on guard so it's just you." He explained. He then teleported Them to the PAW jet. "Take this to Barkingburg don't worry about driving, this thing had an autopilot." He said. Molten boarded the ship and set a course.

"Don't worry," he said and then his eyes switched colors.

"_**We'll bring them back,**_" They said before leaving. The ship took off with Gold on the launch deck, smiling.

"I know you will."


	13. Mission Paw Part Two

Author's Note: That wraps up the Mission PAW Arc. Also, I have an announcement to make. I'm officially making a Character Bio for all of the Characters in this story. It has their relationships and Abilities all noted along with their history. It's gonna come out after the release of this chapter. So stay on the Lookout!(Pun intended)

Mission Paw Part Two

5 minutes after departure.

Molten was looking through the window as the jet traveled. They would reach in fifteen minutes. This gave him time to converse with his friends.

"Oh my! I can't believe we're visiting a kingdom!" Ballora squealed in excitement.

"I know right!" Foxy exclaimed.

Freddy simply rolled his eyes at their antics. Needless to say, he was pretty excited as well but something far more important was on his mind. Something none of the animatronics liked to talk about. Concentrating he opened a private communication line to one of the inhabitants of the body, without anyone noticing. Unbeknownst to anyone other than Molten's inhabitants, there was a _fifth_ animatronic in their body.

"I'm surprised that you had the guts to actually speak to me." A voice said. Freddy knew the voice. It was an amalgamation of all the violent programming Afton had created in A.I form.

"Look, I need to talk to you Ennard." He said. Out of all of them, Ennard was hands down the most dangerous. The only reason he hadn't killed anybody yet is that the animatronics in Molten imprisoned it.

"What is it?" Ennard hissed.

"When we head to Barkingburg, I have a favor to ask." He said. Ennard burst out laughing.

"Really? Do you think I would _help_ YOU?" He said after calming down.

"Look I'll let you have control over the body if you help us." He offered.

"Alright, now you have my attention," He said.

10 minutes later

The PAW jet landed at Barkingburg. The Princess and the Earl along with Sweetie rushed out to greet the reinforcements. Once the door had opened They gasped in shock. Instead of a pup or human, what stood in front of them was wires in the shape of the human body. It had a bear head exoskeleton. It walked out of the jet and bowed before them.

"PAW Patrol Emergency Unit 1 responding for active duty." He said politely. The Princess and the Earl were speechless for a few minutes. Sweetie took a step back. Molten looked up worried.

"Are you alright your highness?" He asked. She snapped out her thoughts.

"Apologies, but I suppose you're the backup?"She asked

"That would be correct." He said smiling.

After a quick introduction, The Princess took him around the castle. Molten Freddy was on full alert. Foxy was on the visuals while Ballora was on auditory. Bon-Bon was thinking of places to search while Freddy commanded the body.

"My, my. This place is beyond gargantuan!" Foxy said in their communication lines.

"Uh, Fred. Let's try checking the dungeons?" Bon-Bon offered.

"Smart idea Bon!" Freddy said.

"Excuse me, your highness," he said bringing attention to him "have you checked the dungeons?" The answer was a clear no because they all looked at him shocked before facepalming.

"Should have probably checked in their first." The Earl confessed.

"Sweetie, Please lead Molten to dungeons." The Princess ordered. Sweetie nodded and lead him to the dungeons. Ballora let out a gasp when she hears something. A scream so faint only she could hear it. What's worse She recognized_ i_t.

"Ballora, what's wrong!?" Freddy asked.

"I heard Rocky screaming form the dungeons!" She replied in a panic.

"My auditory sensors picked up a help call from the dungeons, Thank you for leading us here Sweetie," Molten said before entering the dungeons Sweetie shrugged and left. It didn't take long for him to find the PAW Patrol being tortured by two thugs. The thugs were surrounded by armed robots. One thug had a camera.

"Man, are you really sure we should do this? I mean their just kids!" One of them said.

"Did you not see how much Money The boss was going to pay us for doing this?" The other one responded. "We get Payed 10k just to make these brats suffer!"

"Well, I guess it's time," Freddy said with a sigh.

"Time for what?" Foxy asked, confused.

"I guess it is," Ennard said. Everyone except for Freddy gasped. Molten's eyes switched to Black with white pupils. Ennard was in control. He climbed on the wall and used his wires to grab one of the Robots. The thugs noticed this and looked up. They both stared in utter disbelief as Ennard effortlessly ripped the bot in half before Frying two more. He pounced at them, using his wires he pinned them to the floor as he landed on the ground. He then grabbed all of the bots and fried them to oblivion.

The PAW Patrol stared in shock, while some looked away as gruesome flashbacks of their fight, filled their heads. Ennard tore through the bars and ripped open the PAW Patrols chains. The room was flooded so he carried them all out.

Meanwhile inside Molten.

"So, you're telling me you LET Ennard take control!" Bon-Bon screamed as the others looked at him in shock.

"Look, I know you guys don't like him. He represents all of our violence as A.I. But he exists and we need to accept him. Just like we want the PAW Patrol to accept us." Freddy firmly stated. The others looked at each other unsure before giving up and sighing "Fine, but if he does something wrong that's on you!" Foxy stated. Freddy nodded in acknowledgment.

Freddy Took control over the body and found the princess. Ryder and his Pups were rushed for medical services while the thugs and the camera were taken in. After awhile the PAW Patrol recovered and wanted to head back to Adventure bay. The Princess handed them some dessert for their troubles and bid them farewell.

"So, you came this far JUST to save us?" Ryder asked. Molten nodded. Ryder stared at him shocked.

"Can I have a chat with my Pups?" He nodded and left to the back of the Air Patroller. The Pups and Ryder were all bandaged up from stab wounds and slices on their skin.]

"What is it, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Pups, I think it's time we forgive Molten for attacking us." He said as the others looked at him in shock.

"But he attacked us and severely wounded half of us!" Skye shouted as the rest nodded.

"He also made up for it by saving ALL of us from what would have been a slow and painful demise." Ryder countered. The Pups locked at him in shock. He was right. He flew all the way to Barkingburg JUST to save them.

After a while of discussing Molten was called back into the room.

"Molten we have something to tell you," Ryder said with a kind smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You are officially forgiven for attacking us and severely wounding half of us," Ryder said as the rest of the Pups nodded.

Molten stared at them dumbfounded.

After their arrival back to the base. The Paw Patrol We're sent to the home to recover from their wounds. A week after that, a party was set up. Mary and Baby were hanging out with Marshall and Chase while Skye and Zuma had a dance-off with Everest watching. Rubble, Rocky and Tracker were enjoying the buffet while Gold and Ryder talked. But Ryder couldn't help but feel something, no _someone_ was missing.

"Where's Molten?" He asked. Gold had a knowing look while Baby and Mary looked at each other confused.

"He's in his room, he doesn't think you'd feel comfortable with him around," Mary replied. Ryder looked at her surprised.

"I guess he didn't tell you we forgave him for attacking us huh?" He asked. Mary and Baby's heads shot up and looked at him in shock while Gold had a smug look on his face. Chase and Marshall simply giggled.

"Baby! Ow! Ow, stop dragging that hard! It hurts!." Freddy whined as Baby dragged him to the party.

"Sorry Molten." She apologized "but we couldn't let you miss out out on another party, could we?" She added with a teasing smirk. Molten blushed while he looked behind her to say Marshall and Chase were beckoning him to join them. He accepted the offer and He and Baby sat next to him. "Y'know," Marshall said, "We never really got a chance to thank you for your help so we set something up for you." He said as Chase and Mary went to talk to the others.

"R-really?" He stuttered. Baby nodded as Ryder and Henry bought in something. It was animatronic sized and covered by a red blanket. Everest unveiled the blanket as everybody shouted "surprise!" It was a suit for Molten Freddy. It looked like Funtime Freddy But with orange paint and a few modifications. Molten was speechless. "It's wonderful." He finally said.

The party was surely one that** they **would remember.


	14. Shadows Vs Nightmares

Shadows vs Nightmares.

The portal showed the party. People, animatronics, and pups having fun. Dancing, singing and playing. The Black Bear chuckled before closing the portal.

"Lord Nightmare!" a voice called out. Nightmare turned his head around to see Plushtrap. A small green bunny with sharp teeth. He bowed before Nightmare.

"We are under attack, my lord!" He said. Nightmare wasn't surprised. He knew they would try to stop him.

He got up from his throne and teleported to the intruders. When he got there he saw a black bunny and a purple bear fighting the other Nightmares. He knew who they were, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two finally showed up." Nightmare said. The Nightmare and Shadows both stopped fighting and looked at him. The Nightmares stepped away from the battle and stood beside their master. The Shadows stood their ground.

"Whatever you're up to ends here!" Shadow Bonnie declared. He let out a small chuckle.

"You think you can beat us in OUR realm?" He asked. He then outstretched his hand and a black glow appeared on it. Less then a second the same black glow appeared on the Shadows.

Shadow Bonnie tried to teleport behind them but couldn't. Nightmare had just stopped them from teleporting. Shadow Freddy charged up a purple blast of energy and shot it at Nightmare. Who simply teleported out of the way. He appeared behind shadow bonnie and blasted him with black lightning. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. Shadow Freddy tried to blast Nightmare but was smashed to the floor by telekinesis.

"Well, that was mildly amusing." Nightmare chuckled as he stopped zapping Shadow Bonnie. A Puppet looking Nightmare Animatronic by the name of Nightmarionne appeared and outstretched his hand. Both Shadow's eye lights flickered off and their bodies went limp. They were deactivated.

" Well played brother." Nightmare remarked.

"Fredbear!" Nightmarionne said. The orange bear appeared before him and bowed

"My lord, what is it?" He asked. Nightmarionne threw the Shadows in front of him.

"Take them to my lab." He ordered. He did as told, in a blink of second Fredbear and shadows were gone.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Nightmare inquired. Nightmarionne gave a dark smile. Nightmare knew from that smile that. Whatever was going to happen.

_This is going to be fun to watch._

Shadow Freddy was reactivated he looked around to see Shadow Bonnie who was also activated. They were chained to the wall. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice spoke the looked around to see Nightmarionne with Nightmare standing behind him.

"Two intruders trying to stop us?" Nightmarionne remarked.

"It appears so." Nightmare agreed. The Shadows looked around for an escape but couldn't find one.

"Well congratulations, you've just earned the dubious honor of being our first test subjects." Nightmarionne congratulated. The Shadows froze. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they knew one thing.

**They weren't going to like it**

"What are you going to do to us!" Shadow Freddy demanded. Both Nightmares chuckled.

"Allow me to show you," Nightmarionne said as he outstretched his hand. Shadow Bonnie was deactivated and the chains that he was trapped in came off. He floated to Nightmarionne through telekinesis.

Once he was in front of Nightmarionne, his stomach opened to reveal his endoskeleton. One the chest of the skeleton there was a rectangular shaped hole designed for A.I chips. Even though the Shadows' body was created by magic the still mostly functioned as normal machines. A chip appeared in Nightmarionne's hand and Shadow Freddy gasped in terror.

**He knew what was going to happen.**

Nightmarionne placed the chip in the designated area, and the stomach closed. Shadow Bonnie reactivated and got up, but instead of attacking or trying to free his companion, he kneeled. He kneeled before Nightmarionne.

"What is my obligation, My Master." He spoke in a robotic voice that lacked any emotion. Shadow Freddy could only look on in horror. His best friend was reduced to a minion. A mindless minion with only one goal in mind._ Serve its master._

Nightmare chuckled before looking at the remaining Shadow animatronic. He grinned at his facial expression. It showed horror, sadness, and outrage. "May I have the honors of doing this one?" Nightmare asked. Nightmarionne let out a dark chuckle.

"But of course!" He replied

Then Shadow Freddy's vision turned to Black.

Authors Note: Well the Shadows' are screwed XD. Well, the Nightmares are coming out to play and believe me they are no joke. Just to give you a hint of how powerful they are. The Shadows' are the most powerful out of the normal animatronics. One of them alone could hold their own against Gold and Mary, The two of them combined would not even be called a fight, and they didn't even **stand a chance** against Nightmare and Nightmarionne, heck they wouldn't stand much of a chance against Fredbear. The other Nightmares can hold their own and eventually beat the two. That's not even counting the Halloween animatronics, who are 2x times stronger than their original counterparts. So, in other words, **Don't fight the Nightmares.**


	15. A Golden Nightmare Part One

Disclaimer: There is a lot of violence in this chapter.

A Golden Nightmare Part One

The flames burned through everything the PAW Patrol and Henry worked so hard to accomplish. Golden Freddy desperately tried to find a way out. He couldn't teleport for some unknown reason.

The flames intensified around him.

"Come on! Hurry before he finds us!" Mary yelled. His head jerked to the direction the sound was coming from. He tried to call out to her, but he couldn't speak.

"Molten! Are you okay!" Baby yelled. He decided to follow the sounds of their voices. Somehow the path the voices were coming from wasn't on fire.

"W-why?" A voice asked. He turned around to see Henry. The man didn't look too good. He had claw marks on his chest and his skin was burned to a crisp. His eyes were what shocked him. They weren't damaged, but the look they carried. It was a look of _betrayal_ and_ hatred_. Gold tried to lend a hand, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He stepped closer and closer. Henry glared at the bear.

"My daughter trusted you! We all trusted you!" The man shouted the hate was clear in his voice. Gold couldn't believe what he was seeing. "And you betray us!" The man finished.

_What does he mean? When did I betray them?!_ Goldie thought. But then the realization clicked and he desperately hoped he was wrong.

"You killed them! They screamed for mercy, they cried and begged you to stop!" Henry growled. Gold felt wave nausea hit him. _I-I WHAT! _He thought. This couldn't be real, no this HAD to be a dream.

"And I enjoyed every second of it." Golden Freddy said Both Henry and Gold were utterly baffled by that answer. _I DIDN'T SAY THAT! _He internally screamed. Another wave of nausea hit. He wanted to throw up. He heard _victory_ and satisfaction in _his_ voice.

"Y-you, really are a monster," Henry said after finally getting over his bafflement. Then Golden Freddy grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Henry's corpse fell the floor. Gold was internally silent.

_I-I'm so sorry. _He thought. His body picked up the corpse and walked toward the voices. On the road to them. He saw one of the most nightmarish things he could see. The PAW Patrol corpses we're on the sides burning. He wanted to cry. _I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! _He internally screamed.

He finally got the other animatronics. They were charred and burned. Scrap Baby's claw was now gone along with half of her face. Molten Freddy's legs wire gone replaced by a pile of wires. Mary suffered the most fire damage her entire body looking burnt to a crisp. If he could control his body he'd be brawling with tears. _This _was _his _fault. "Fancy seeing you here." His body spoke with a will of his own. They turned to look at him. Their eyes were full of shock, fear, and hatred. It shattered his heart to see them like this.

He threw Henry's corpse to the floor. A collective gasp could be heard from all of them. Mary fell on her knees and burst in hysteric tears. Gold's heart shattered to pieces. _I'm s-so s-so sorry Mary. _He thought. "I have to admit, killing him was _very_ entertaining." Gold said. He fell silent at that comment. The others glared daggers at him.

"You're a monster!" Freddy growled. His eyes burning with hatred. Gold wanted to apologize. He wanted to say he was sorry. But he couldn't say anything.

"She was your friend! She trusted you! WE trusted YOU!" Baby barked. Her green eyes glowed with hatred.

"They were just kids! They didn't do ANYTHING to you!" Mary screamed. Her eyes were streaming tears.

"They're just play toys, once you finish playing. You **dis****car****d** of them." He said. The others recoiled in shock. Gold was utterly baffled.

"We should've known, WE SHOULD'VE KNOWN WE NEVER CARED!" Molten roared in fury.

"You just played with us, so you could make this moment more painful." Baby said, her voice dripping with fury.

"I'm ashamed that I called you a friend Golden Freddy." She said, her voice was filled with a quiet rage. Gold's heart shattered into a million pieces upon hearing that. Any emotional defenses he had crumbled away.

His body grabbed Molten and ripped him in half and threw him and the floor while the others watched on in horror. He looked at Molten's face and Gold internally screamed. His reflection wasn't the Golden Freddy suit. It was some Nightmarish version of it. His teeth were razor-sharp while his eyes were glowing a light blue glow. His hands were claws and his stomach had teeth running along with it.

He grabbed Scarp Baby and ripped her head off. Mary gasped in horror. He turned his steel gaze towards her. He outstretched his hand and a blue beam of energy shot out. Mary screamed in pain as the blast hit her. After 10 seconds she fell to the floor, dead. He internally screamed as his body laughed in sick enjoyment.

"AAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he jolted upright. He was heavily breathing as he glanced around his surroundings. He was in his room, it had all been a nightmare. Flashbacks of the dream came us He buried himself in his pillow, Crying hysterically.

Authors note: Wow I really had no mercy to give here. Don't worry things will get better...only to get worse. Also, this is the first appearance of Nightmare Golden Freddy. Anyway, the next chapter's coming up! I think Golden Freddy needs a break anyway.


	16. A Golden Nightmare Part Two

A Golden Nightmare Part two.

"Morning, Molten" Mary greeted. So far everybody had been up. Except for a very certain golden bear.

"Where's Gold?" Baby asked. Mary rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get him." She responded. She hovered to his room, wondering how she could scare the living daylights out him again. When she got close to the door, she heard a noise, listening again she could conclude the noise as sobbing.

_Wait a minute, sobbing?! Is he crying?! _She thought. Red flags went off in her head. Gold kept his emotions in check, so him CRYING is a rare sight. "Goldie, is something wrong?" She asked, keeping her voice low so no one could hear her. She didn't get a response. She asked again, "Goldie, please answer me!" She pleaded all she got was more crying. Knowing she needed to do something she teleported inside the room and what she saw shattered her heart.

Gold was brawling on a pillow, sobbing his heart out. Mary was silent for ten seconds just to comprehend what she was seeing. After that, she hovered over to the bed and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head around to see her sitting on the bed. He immediately buried his head back into the pillow. She was really getting worried now. She pulled him up in a hug. He sat there motionless for 5 seconds before burying himself in Mary's shoulder. She rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Take it easy, buddy." She said, in a gentle tone. After a while, the crying had subsided. He looked up to see her staring at him, worried. A pained look entered his face. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." He finally said.

She gave him a comforting smile. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide your emotions from me, I'm your friend after all." She reassured. Another pained look crossed his face and he turned away. She sighed, how was she going to explain this to the others?

"I suppose...you want an explanation?" He asked. She noted how uncomfortable he sounded and his voice nearly cracked with emotion.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." She answered. The two stayed in silence for a while. Gold trying to calm himself down and Mary lost in thought.

"Mary, is everything okay in there?" Baby asked. Mary sighed as she broke the hug, She looked at him one more time.

"I'll be back soon." She said before teleporting outside the room. Baby was standing there looking concerned.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No," Mary said.

"What's wrong?" Baby asked,

"Meet in the main room I'll explain." She said. Before teleporting to the Main room. She told Scrap Baby and Molten Freddy what she. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"You're joking right?" Molten asked as they tried to comprehend what they heard. Mary shook her head. Molten and Baby looked at each other utterly baffled.

"D-do we tell the others about this?" Baby asked. Mary went silent before shaking her head.

"I don't think he'll be comfortable with everybody's attention." She answered. Baby nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it was a nightmare that got him like this?" Foxy suggested. The two turned their gaze to the amalgamation. "I mean, Mary found him brawling his heart away in his room, and as far as we are aware, nothing happened that could have gotten him like this," Foxy suggested.

Mary had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well when I told him I was a friend, a pained look crossed his face and he turned his head away." She said.

"Then, if I were to guess, I think if he had a nightmare, it would something to do with us? Maybe an accident happened and we pinned it on him, o-or," Foxy paused, The others listen with a growing sense of dread

"Or what?" Baby demanded, Foxy took a depth breath and finished.

"We t-told him we _h-hate_ him." He stuttered. Everybody fell silent. Trying to absorb Foxy's theory.

None could deny it wasn't a possibility, even if they want to. Ever since they were possessed the were practically best friends. They were so close to each other that the mere thought of the others hating them would make them gag.

"Let's hope it wasn't about that." Ballora finally said. With the others nodding in agreement.

"I'm gonna go check up on him, anyone coming with?" She asked.

"I coming to." Baby said. The two girls walked down to Golden Freddy's room, hoping to get some answer out of him. However little did they know of the figures watching from the shadows.

"Well, that was certainly amusing." Nightmare Fredbear said as the watched the events. The other nightmares' nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think it's time to move on to the next step of our plan." Nightmare Freddy proposed. The other nodded in agreement and left the room in.

In Nightmarionne's lab.

Lots of complex devices were attached to small blue squares. The squares glowed every once in a while. Besides, that was a list of targets. Nightmarionne was standing there observing the process.

Behind him was the mind-controlled Shadow Freddy, his eye lights were glowing a fierce red. A sign that he no longer had a mind of his own.

One of the squares shone a bright blue. He grabbed it and turned to face Shadow Freddy. He outstretched his hand and Shadow Freddy's eye lights turned off and his stomach opened. The chip was installed in his endoskeleton. There was a red square on top of the chip. In the bottom, there was a hole, a place for something to be installed. He placed the blue square in its respective place and shut the stomach, He reactivated Shadow Freddy and a brilliant blue light emanated from the animatronic. When it ended, it revealed a nightmarish version Of Shadow Freddy. Nightmarionne proceeded to let out maniacal laughter.

Author's Note: Well, things are getting heated now aren't they? Also here's a fact about Shadow Freddy's transformation. In this story, that process is known as a forced transformation. So they're two types of transformation, one is natural through the use of magic, and the one Nightmarionne just showed us is forced.


	17. Recovering

Recovery

Gold looked up at the ceiling, trying to get his head clear of the bad dream that had befallen him. "It's okay Gold, it's just a nightmare." He muttered to himself. But still, it felt so real. The fire, the corpses, him dragging Henry's body to Mary and proclaiming to have never cared about them, him brutally killing them, and last but not least his nightmarish appearance. "Stop thinking about, it's only going to get you worked up." He muttered trying to calm his sporadic breathing that had started when he recalled the nightmare.

"I-it's not real, i-its not-"

"Goldie?" A voice asked he looked up to see Mary and Baby Looking down at him, Scrap Baby's face was that of utter shock while Mary looked worried. She sat down next to and gently put her hand on his shoulder as a means of comfort. Scarp Baby was still trying to process how _depressed_ the bear looked.

"W-what happened?" She asked, overcoming her shock, Gold sighed.

"I guess you do deserve an explanation." He said, he took deep breaths to prepare himself for what he was about to tell.

"I-I had a nightmare." He stuttered out and shamefully looked down. Mary and Baby looked at each other, shocked. Foxy was right, they could only hope the nightmare wasn't what he guessed it to be.

"I was in the pizzeria, i-it was on fire! I tried calling out to you guys but I couldn't say anything!" At that point he had broken down into tears, Mary reacted like a bullet and pulled him into a hug and stroked his back to comfort the crying bear. "I heard, you guys talking, trying to g-get aw-away from something. So I followed the voices but t-then." He stopped and proceeded to break down, even more, burying his head in Mary's shoulder, Baby couldn't believe what her visual sensors, were showing her. _Did I hit my head, and is this my dream?_ She wondered.

"I heard M-Mr.E-Emily's voice, so I turned a-around and saw him, he was on the floor, badly burned." He stopped and tried to collect himself. Baby had moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Mary, on the other hand, was trying to process the info that he had given them. Her father had something to do in this dream? She REALLY did not want to know what happens next, considering how rilled up Goldie was.

"He told, m-me that," He stopped and tried to keep his emotions in check, But then he started shaking and violently shaking. "THAT I KILLED EVERYONE AND BURNED THE PLACE DOWN!" He screamed out. Baby and Mary recoiled in shock. That sentence had blown their minds halfway to Saturn. "WHAT'S WORSE, I THAT I SAID SOMETHING, I DIDN'T WANT TO! MY BODY WAS ACTING ON IT'S OWN!" He broke down into hysterical tears. Mary hugged him tightly, Baby rubbed his back and asked, "W-what did you say," She honestly did not want to know, but she knew if he told her he would lift the weight of the nightmare off of his shoulders.

The violent shaking began to increase and he twitched uncontrollably, "I SAID THAT I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND, OF IT, BUT THAT'S NOT THE WORST PART! THE WORST PART THE WORST PART IS THAT I CRUSHED HIS SKULL AND PROCEEDED TO DRAG HIS BODY TOWARDS YOU GUYS!" The twitching became so violent that Mary was forcefully thrown away. "ALONG THE WAY I SAW THEIR CORPSES! BROKEN! MANGLED! THEIR EXPRESSIONS FULL OF FEAR!" He screamed and broke down crying. Baby tried to grab his shoulders, to calm him down, Mary, however, was too stunned to move, The thought of her Father _dying_, didn't really sit well with her.

"I DRAGGED HIM TO YOU GUYS AND, I TOLD YOU ALL THAT YOU WERE ALL JUST TOYS FOR MY AMUSEMENT! AND YOU GUYS TOLD ME THAT I WAS A S-SICK, FREAK, THAT YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN I NEVER CARED!" he stopped, trying to collect himself, Mary was still too stunned to move, and Baby was still desperately trying to calm him down. "A-and, you g-guys told me that y-you're ashamed you called me an f-friend." He finished, Baby recoiled again, but afterward, she proceeded to tightly hug him. Mary who finally recovers from the shock, internally scolded herself. Y_our best friend is crying and depressed and you're just sitting there doing nothing?! Get moving!_ She thought to herself, and with that that she floated on to the bed. The twitching and shaking still haven't stopped and Baby was also thrown away. Mary sighed, before falling to the ground limp, and motionless. A white aura surrounded her and lifted itself up. The aura lifted itself and took shape.

It transformed into a girl who was wearing a green jacket, and a white shirt inside of it. She was wearing blue jeans and two black shoes. She had really pale and light skin and her eyes were a bright grey. Her jet black hair swayed a little as the spectral figure floated upwards.

Baby seeing what she had just done, did the same. A green aura floated out of her and took form. A girl with a pink shirt and blue skirt, Her skin was a bit darker than the other's was and her hair was orange with a red bowtie on it, Her eyes were emerald green as she stared down Golden Freddy, with a kind and encouraging look.

Sensing that something had changed, Gold turned his head around, and jumped back in shock, in seeing the two ghosts of his best friends. "Charlie, Lizzie.." He called out, seeing their expressions, he knew what they wanted. He sighed, then a blue aura floated out of him. It took the form of a boy with a grey, long-sleeved shirt and black pants, his skin was also light, just like the others. He had black hair and his eyes completely black, except for the two white pupils, a sign that a ghost is having emotional issues.

Spectral tears raced down his eyes, as his breathing became sporadic. Charlie wasted no time in wrapping him in a hug. Since he can't violently twitch as a ghost she was able to keep her grip.

"I know that nightmare must have been, scary and very real," Charlie started. Gently stroking, the back of Andrew's head. "But I assure you, there was nothing even remotely real about it. I know you would **never** do anything, like that, and I'm not only one who thinks that, right Liz?" Charlie asked.

"Right!" The orange-haired girl responded. Popping next to Andrew, he briefly glanced at her before glancing away and started sobbing harder.

"But, w-what if it actually happens? What if I-I end up killing you guys!" Charlie tighten the hug and begins rubbing Andrew's back

"Shhhh, take it, easy buddy, you're only gonna get your self rilled up," Mary stated, as she gently rubbed his back. "And to answer your question. No, I don't even think there's the slightest chance it could happen" Then she suddenly smirked.

"In fact, If someone were to tell me that that could happen, I'd honestly slap them so hard, that mark would be there for years!" She stated, Liz burst out laughing, and despite the tension on his mind, Andrew couldn't help but let out a few giggles. Though it was brief and his depressed expression came back.

"Yeah, but i-it seemed so real! The f-fire, y-you saying that you're a-ashamed to call me a friend, m-me killing you!" He broke down sobbing. Charlie flinched in shock, so it was _her_ who said _that_. That REALLY did not sit well with her, but then again nothing Andrew's nightmare did. She slowly pulled him down into the bed and rested their head against a pillow. Liz floated to the ground next to them and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, none of it was real. I'm safe, Liz and Molten are safe, The Patrol and my dad are still alive, and pizzeria is not on fire." She said, stroking his back in a calming manner. The crying had quieted down.

"and **none** of us are even remotely ashamed to call you a friend." Liz finished for her. The crying had died down, Andrew looked at the two of them, his eyes were still black and white, but they glow of the white had died down, "do you really mean that?". Charlie bought his head up to face her. A gentle smile decorated her features.

"Of course," she stated "In fact, you've been one of the best friends I've ever had. You defended me from those bullies when Liz wasn't there, you hanged out with me and Liz when no one else would. You would hang out with me and Liz when our dads were to busy with work to pay attention to us." Liz and Andrew both flinched under the mention of Liz's "Dad" but the moment passed as quick as it came. "And you always put us before your self, made sure that _we_ were comfortable while _you_ were a second priority," Charlie stated, the glow in Andrew's eyes had died down completely, but his eyes were still black and white.

"And as an animatronic," she began, "you taught me magic, a _very_ useful skill, you comforted me when the others hated me, you defended me from the others, and even got them to apologize! You defended night guards and you helped me keep Springtrap in Fazbears fright. Not to mention, that you helped me with the concerns I had, and helped Molten on his quest for forgiveness" She finished. Andrew looked at her, his eyes reverted to normal human eyes with his pupils being bright blue.

"You, really m-mean it?" He asked, Charlie, stroked his hair comfortingly,

"Of course I do, Andrew," Charlie replied, smiling at seeing she had calmed him down. Slowly a thankful smile decorated his face, "Thank you, this really helped me." He whispered. Liz gently pats his head, "That's what friends are for!" She happily exclaimed. Suddenly Andrew's eyes felt heavy and he collapsed on the bed. Charlie and Liz both looked at him worried.

"Don't worry, I'm just *yawns* tired." He whispered and then fell asleep in Charlie's arms. Charlie smiled at how peaceful and happy he looked… Only to blush a bright red, realizing the situation she was in. She was hugging with a boy about her age, and he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Liz giggles at her facial expression, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Awwww, you two look soooooooo cute right now!" She gushed. Charlie's face went entirely red, and she felt herself unable to move. "I can imagine how Henry would react to this! His sweet little daughter finally found her handsome young boy!" Liz teased, Charlie's face went even redder.

"S-shut up!" She hissed, trying to contain her embarrassment. Liz suddenly smirked, Charlie already knew her embarrassment was FAR from over. "Ohhh, so your denying your true feeling huh? Then tell me," her smirk widened into a grin, "Why, oh why haven't you broke the hug?" She asked. Charlie's face was probably a furnace by that point and she froze for about a minute then proceeded to become a blushing stuttering mess, as she tried to come up with an answer. Meanwhile, Liz was having the laugh of her ghostly life.

"W-well," She finally managed to get out, "I think he might need s-some c-company after the nightmare he just had." She stuttered out, Liz (who had stopped laughing) looked at her and grinned.

"Oh, so it's just another excuse to cuddle and snuggle with him while he sleeps." Liz teased. Charlie froze again. Believing that she had enough, Liz enters Scrap Baby and approaches the door.

"Well, I suppose Molten would want and explanation for why this took so long." She said as she left the room biding Charlie goodbye.

Charlie felt her eyes get heavy and her body gets tired, It looks like Andrew wasn't the only one tired from that little conversation. She had no idea comforting someone could be so tiring, but couldn't ponder over much longer as the desire for sleep became too overwhelming, she unconsciously snuggled with Andrew to get her self comfortable, not being able to keep her eyes open for any longer, she closed her eyes and entered a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile In 01000111 01101100 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 00111001 00100000 00111010 00100000 01001111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110011 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101110 01100100

Red, blocky trees surround the two figures, who are looking into a pond that is showing them the Charlie and Andrew snuggled together and fast asleep. One of the figures, Who had had a red crocodile head and red sharp teeth, in fact, his entire body was red, he had a tail with spikes coming out of it. Grinned, but not in a sinister manner, but a happy and satisfied one.

"They care about each other a lot don't they?" He asked, the other figure who had a completely blocky body, he had no face or fingers or toes, He glowed with a blue radiance.

"Yes they do," He looked up, "Tell me, when does the Nightmares' challenge begin"

"Tomorrow, That'll when it will begin." The figure turned around and behind him stood two animatronics. One was a golden Bear with a purple hat and bowtie, the other was a golden bunny with a purple bowtie.

The pond switched the image to a purple car parked near a house, before switching to a red body of water.

"I wish them the best of luck." The blue figure said.

Authors note: Alright, this legitimately took forever to finish! And that's not because it was long to write, it's because my focus kept shifting on to other things, that wasn't as important! Anyway, in case you couldn't tell the pile of numbers you see is actually binary, I'll leave it to you to figure out what it means. Well it looks like the Nightmares are finally gonna meet our friends, and we have quite a few new characters that wish to join the fun, FNAF fans should know who those two figures are and can guess who the animatronics and purple car belong to. Welp see you next time!


	18. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

She started to stir, as she vividly recalled the memories, that happened on the day before. She fluttered her eyes open and stared right into the face of Andrew, She jumps out of the bed in shock before remembering that she fell asleep with him in her arms. She blushes slightly as she strokes his head. She enters the Puppet and proceeded to teleport out of the room. When in the living room she could see nobody, she glanced at the clock.

10 AM

"Strange, why is nobody here?" She asked her self. Suddenly she feels chills going down her spine and her body is shivering uncontrollably. She turns around her and sees nothing. She glanced around wearily.

"Behind you." A voice whispered. She turned around and screamed. What stood in front of her was a black bear, with rows of teeth and teeth in its stomach, It grinned at her reaction. Two white fireballs appeared next to her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you!?" She demanded The bear took a step forward and she blasted him with the fireballs.

He grinned and outstretched his hand, The fireballs had disappeared into nothing. Mary's eyes widened as her attacks disappeared. Then all of a sudden to shadowy chains came out of nowhere and chained her to the floor. The bear moved forwards and outstretched his hand and Mary's vision turned to black.

2 hours later

A purple car pulled up in the drive and the driver got off, A man who had somewhat dark skin, and a purple uniform with blue jeans. He wore a name-plate that identified him as Micheal Afton.

In front of him stood Ryder and his six pups and Henry. He shook hands with Henry. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Emily." He said.

"By all means, call me Henry," Henry stated. Mike looked behind and saw the PAW Patrol all lined up.

"Nice to meet, you Ryder," He said, shaking hands with the young leader.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Afton." He said, Mike visibly flinched when Ryder, mentioned him by his surname, The name his_** father**_ had donned, the same father who murdered countless innocent children.

"Please just call me Mike." He insisted with a forced smile.

"Anyway, we should probably get you introduced to everyone else," Henry said as he called a pup from the line.

In the Animatronic living area.

Andrew opened his eyes and got up checked his surroundings. "Man, how long have I been asleep for?" He asked, but then he recalled the last day's events and blushed when he realized, he slept with Charlotte. He possessed Golden Freddy and teleported out of the room, and the sight he was met with is…

"ANDREW!" A feminine voice shouted and he barely had any time to react before he was in a bone-crushing bear hug. He looked at the person that hugged him. It was a golden bear with a purple hat and bowtie. He instantly recognized her, Freadbear also known as…...

"C-Cassidy?" He asked his voice was barely above a whisper. The bear broke the hug and looked at him, her bright blue eyes stared into his black and white.

"Yes, Lil bro it's me." She stated, he went silent for a few seconds before returning the hug. She almost instantly hugged back.

"Happy to see him again, aren't ya?" He instantly recognized that voice and they broke the hug, Cassidy turned around and said, "Of course I am!" happily and cheerfully, he looked behind her and snarled. Behind her was a yellow bunny with a purple bowtie.

"**Springtrap**." Hr stated, his voice dripped with hatred and he shoved him against the wall using telekinesis, But before he could do anything a voice called out to him.

"STOP!" He turned around to see Susie, Gabriel, Fritz, and Jeremy all staring at him, he took a step back in shock.

"I thought you guys were freed?!" He exclaimed upon seeing them, Freadbear appeared before him and grabbed him by the shoulders gently, "Bro, calm down he isn't the enemy." She spoke gently, He looked at her shocked.

"But it's William Afton, Springtrap!" He insisted, Cassidy was about to reply, but Afton beat her to it.

"I am Afton, but I'm not Springtrap." The yellow bunny stated. Gold looked at him confused.

"Look, I really don't know how magic works, but if you see a hostile intent in my mind, then go ahead attack me." He remarked, Gold searched his mind and to his surprise, there was no intent to harm anyone, instead, there was light and purity.

He dropped The bunny and mutters out one word, "How?"

Then he and the others suddenly get teleported to a red pond with blocky trees surrounding it. There was some sort of creature, sitting there with a fishing rod. To the ponds' side where the PAW Patrol, Henry, and a man, they knew far to well stood.

"Come and sit with me awhile." The figure asked, it was some sort of red crocodile creature, They all did as told, the figure eyed all of them with his crimson eyes, his gaze shifted to Cassidy, who was surprisingly calm. "Explain to them." He asked she nodded and floated to the pond and flew in front of them.

"Now," she began, "To get something out of the way before it could cause a fatal mistake," She pointed to the golden bunny, Some like Mike and Henry looked at it with pure shock, while others such as the pups got their weapons out. "Now to clarify something, this IS William Afton," Mike, Henry, and the Pups give him an ice-cold glare, Gold remained neutral, remembering what he had seen and was told, " But this IS NOT Springtrap," The glare disappeared, replaced with a look of confusion.

"You see," The red figure began, " After the loss of his son, Mark." A guilty and pained look crossed Mike's face, as he remembered what he did. "William Afton started to lose his sanity. The reasonable side of him, beckoned he get help while his dark side beckoned him to save back through any means necessary, During this time he discovered remnant, special material inside of all cells that bind it two a body, while experimenting with it, he discovered that there is a way to build metal, that interacts and trap the soul. He called it reatainium. He figured out he could save his son through the use of reatainium, but he would need results on whether it worked or not. So he brought forward the idea, to Afton and Emily Robotics. He suggested that they could use it for Animatronic endoskeleton,.Since it could be made very cheaply, the idea was easily accepted." Henry, had a look of horror, on his face as the realization started to dawn on him, by agreeing to use reatainium he effectively_ helped_ Afton with trapping the children, including his own_ daughter_. Wait, hang on a sec, Where is Charlie? Where is she? Or Baby and Molten for that matter?

"The reasonable side of him, demanded he stop this madness and get help, but the dark side said_, _this was the only way to save his son, he was so conflicted, he couldn't do anything. Eventually his darker side had one the battle of dominance, and he built a device that extracted out the positive elements of his soul, however, he thought that the positive side would move and leave the mortal realm, but it didn't, instead, it possessed the Springbonnie suit that is currently in our presence."

"Um excuse me," he said gaining everybody's attention, "I believe three of us are missing." Tho others looked around and to there shock and horror, he was right _Mary, Baby and Molten were missing._

Even Freadbear and the ghost kids looked around confused.

"I'll get to that." The figure replied, darting all the attention towards him, He gazed up to Freadbear.

"Could you please get down and on the ground?" He asked, Freadbear was confused by the request, but she obliged anyway. When she got on to the ground, he raised his hands and light shone through the water, the water was replaced by a video of the missing animatronics fighting a black bear monstrosity and it captures them. Everybody looked on in horror. _Why did I think soundproofing the place was a good idea again?_ Henry asked himself as he watched on. It felt like an arrow to the heart to Him, He'd just been reunited with his sweet little baby girl, and these **monsters **dare take her from him again! He'll make them wish they weren't created! He glanced and at Mike and Afton, Judging from their expressions, they're probably thinking the same thing.

Then, suddenly the image changed to him showing the Shadows, and the Missing animatronics getting turned into horrific monsters, Gold felt himself freeze, the shadows' were the strongest among them and even they got captured?

"Animatronics from the eight dimension known as the Nightmares attacked and captured them. They are now controlling them using certain chips, these chips make them stronger as well. So if you want to save them, you have to fight them." They let that sink in. _Fight and hurt them?_ Back when this had all been put into motion, the pups would have complied with a question, but now there unsure. They don't want to, but they don't have a choice, do they? Henry, Mike, and Afton looked broken, two of those Animatronics were daughters and one of them was a sister. It hurt so much, having to hurt them.

The animatronics glanced around unsure, nobody wanted this but they had no choice, "I will send you all back to prepare, once you're ready a portal will open and fight will begin. Good luck." He teleported them all back except Gold he looked at the figure confused.

"I just wanted to tell you something, Don't be afraid of your darkness, for you'll need it." He stated before Gold went with the others.

_The fight had begun._

_Author's note: Great, another exposition chapter, but don't worry things are about to get a lot more interesting! The next chapter is coming soon_...

**AND SO ARE THE NIGHTMARES!**


	19. Preparing for the storm

Preparing for the storm.

Afton looked at the blueprints on the table, they contained info about the Rockstar Animatronics, Lefty and the gear the Paw Patrol use. It was pretty advanced compared to some of the stuff in the eighties, but it wasn't enough. He knew it wasn't enough.

"So? What do you think?" Henry asked.

"They're advanced, but they're not enough." He stated, Henry frowned and sighed, Afton knew how he felt. He was excited to see Liz again as well, but he supposed fate always had other plans.

"Hey listen," Afton started getting Henry's attention, "I want to apologize for killing Charlotte." Henry looked surprised, this wasn't something he expected to hear from Afton.

"Well, to be fair it wasn't actually your fault," Henry stated Afton looked up at him shocked.

"I should've told you that I had issues!" The yellow bunny stated Henry shrugged.

"Yeah, you should've but let's not get carried away from the past yet, we have important work to do." the man stated. The yellow bunny suddenly jolted up.

"How could I be so stupid!" He said as he faced palmed, Henry just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, Afton proceeded to dash out of the room, ten minutes later he was back with a wrist band, the wrist band was black with a red button on it, He pressed the button and a black cube with red glowing circles appeared and floated in the air,

"What is that?" Henry asked staring at the object in question.

"This is a device that can upgrade machines and weapons, the figure we met gave it to me." He explained, the two looked at each other, "Are you sure this is enough?" He asked, Afton gave a smile

"Positive."

Meanwhile in the Animatronic area.

Gold shuffled the boxes to the side to find what he was looking for, He sighed still not finding anything.

"Found anything?" A voice asked, he turned around to see his sister. He shook his head and fell to the floor. Cassidy sighed and floated next to him.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. He sighed and looked down.

"Not that good." He admitted, she sat down next to him, the two were silent for a while.

"I can't believe this happened." He said as he hugged his knees, Cassidy looked at him worried.

"It's not your fault." She said to him.

"I know it isn't but I feel I could have done more," He replied, Cassidy sighed, knowing exactly how he felt.

"I know how you feel, but focusing on the present is more important than focusing on the 'what if' scenarios." She stated, Gold turned to face her.

"Maybe your right." He said getting up. As he got up, he knocked over a pile of untouched boxes. The boxes fell to the floor and revealed a door labeled spare animatronics, They glanced at each other before Gold opened the door, revealing the rebuilt versions of the original animatronics.

This is exactly what they need.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Afton asked as he addressed the entire group. They all nodded.

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of black and white, then a portal opened up revealing the Nightmares' location.


	20. Nightmare Freddy

Nightmare Freddy

Walking down the corridors of the seemingly normal house, were Rubble, Skye, Foxy and Mike. They glanced around nervously, Rubble was trying his best to act brave but it wasn't very convincing. He was shaking and constantly reminding himself that it's all going to to be okay, Skye didn't fare much better either, she was shaking just like Rubble and she was always darting her eyes around and scanning the perimeter.

Mike was wearing a suit of Armour that was created by Ryder on short notice, It had the technological upgrade that the figure gave, It sported a jetpack and a pup pad and had some guns attached to it.

He was mostly calm, but he was very alert. Foxy, who was currently possessed by Fritz was the strongest in the group, was the strongest among them so he was in the lead. He was doing a better job acting brave but still showed signs of nervousness.

"Guys!" Mike whispered, Their eyes darted to him. He pointed to a door in the hallway. The message was clear and the group slowly made their way to the door, behind it was a small bedroom.

They all warily entered, looking around. Suddenly they heard something and looked back to see the door had closed. Then they heard another noise, Rubble pointed his flashlight at the direction the noise was coming from, all they saw was a brown blur race towards the bed. Skye pointed her flashlight at the bed. Rubble and Sky screamed, Foxy stepped in front of them and Mike pointed his gun.

On the bed were three, small Freddy like animatronics. They had sharp teeth and looked torn up, but that wasn't the scariest thing. No, the scariest thing was the Animatronic behind the mini animatronics. An animatronic that stood at about 9 feet in height was kneeling on the bed. He looked like Freddy Fazbear, but with torn up. His teeth were razor-sharp and so were his claws.

"Well look what we have here." The bear stated, jumping to the floor, landing with a thud that shook the room.

"Children Don't usually come here," he stated as he circled them, Foxy raised his hook and the rest had their weapons out, "My, my, eager to fight aren't we?" He said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?!" Mike demanded.

"Dear goodness, where are my manners?" The bear chuckled. "I am Nightmare Freddy."

"Well, you sure look like nightmare fuel." Rubble commented and The rest of his group glared at him, He responded with a _'What did I do?'_ look.

"Do you want to upset him?!" Skye said, Nightmare Freddy simply chuckled.

"Thank you for the compliment young one." He said.

"Where are they?!" Mike asked, Nightmare Freddy look of amusement grew.

"You mean them? Well, they're around here somewhere." He replied casually, Mike pointed his gun at Freddy.

"Take us to them!" He ordered. Nightmare Freddy chuckled again.

"A fight? So be it." He said as one of the Mini-Freddies' jumped on to Mike's head and punched him.

Mike fell to the floor grunting in pain. Before anyone could do anything else, He grabbed Foxy and punched him in the head. Rubble activated his electric blaster and fired at him. Nightmare Freddy fell to the floor in Pain, Just in time for Foxy to raise his hook, The hook ignited into flame as he slashed it across Nightmare Freddy's chest. The Nightmare roared in pain, Foxy was about to strike again but a Mini-Freddy tackled him in the head, causing him to fall to the floor. "I see you have the upgrades Old Man Consequences gave you." He said tho nobody paid attention as they were helping each other up.

"Do you like my Freddles?" He asked amused. They turned attention to him.

"If you mean the little Freddies, no," Foxy replied. The bear rolled his eyes and grabbed Foxy by the throat and bashed him to the ground over and over. He threw Foxy at Mike, Knocking them both out. Suddenly they disappeared. Rubble and Sky looked at where they were in horror. Nightmare Freddy picked them both up and bashed their heads on the floor, knocking them out. Then he threw them across the room. They disappeared as well. Nightmare Freddy chuckles as he exited the room.

Author's note: Well, this didn't go well for the team. But hey! We got our first introduction to Nightmare Freddy! Also yes he does have magic abilities, just didn't use them. All Nightmares have them, but Nightmare Freddy didn't use them..._yet_. Also, I'm going to retcon one of the chapters here. Basically, I said that the Halloween Nightmares' are 2x the stronger than the original Nightmares, well that isn't exactly true. They are equal power. The only higher Nightmares are Freadbear, Nightmarionne, and Nightmare.


	21. A Nightmarish Assault

Nightmarish Assault.

Zuma, Rocky, Ryder, and Freddy walked down the hallway, They've been hearing noises from the kitchen, so they decided to go and investigate. "A-are we SURE we want to go towards the noise." A nervous Rocky said.

"Dude, what's the worse that could happen?" Zuma retorted. Rocky gave him a _'you kidding me right now' _look.

"I dunno, maybe a giant killer bear waiting to kill us all," Rocky muttered as the got closer to their destination. When they got there, they were greeted with nothing. Just a kitchen.

"See told ya there's nothing to be afraid of," Zuma exclaimed, holding his head high. Rocky and the others, however, weren't so convinced.

"That sound's gotta be coming from somewhere," Ryder said as he examined the area. Freddy looked at the direction they came from. Observing to see if they were tricked.

"There's something wrong here, I just can't pinpoint what!" Rocky exclaimed in frustration.

"You are right about something." A voice interrupted. They all looked around, hoping to find the intruder. "However, now you're in OUR trap." Another voice said, sounding extremely delighted.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves!" Freddy demanded. His demands were met with the two voices laughing. "Oh, you want us to show our selves? Alright then." A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a blue, torn up, 8-foot bunny animatronic with razor-sharp teeth and claws. Another figure stepped out of the shadows as well. This time it was a nightmarish reflection of Chica the chicken.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Nightmare Bonnie." The bunny said, politely bowing.

"And I'm Nightmare Chica." The chicken said.

The group looked around for some sort of exit. There was none. Freddy stepped in between the Nightmares and his group, as a means to shield them from the Nightmares'.

"I believe, you're looking for the people we've captured?" Nightmare Chica asked. The group looked at each other, unsure of what answer them. Freddy stepped forward glaring at them.

"Yes, we have come here to get them back." He answered, narrowing his eyes. Nightmare Bonnie chuckled as he came closer to them. "I'm sorry, but we're afraid we can't give them back." Upon hearing that Freddy pointed his microphone at the Nightmare and pressed a button. A sonic boom echoed the house. Nightmare Bonnie was knocked back in the wall.

The bunny got back and charged at Freddy, Slamming him against the floor repeatedly. Then he threw Freddy against the wall, knocking him out. He disappeared. The rest of the group gasped. Suddenly Nightmare Chica appeared in front of them and raised a hand that had a Nightmarish Cupcake on a plate. "It's late out at night." She said as The cupcake eye's flashed a yellow. Suddenly the group felt their eyes grow heavy and their body grew tired. One by one they fell to the floor. "Why don't you take a nap?" The Chicken asked.

The last sight, Ryder saw was both of them chuckling, before he fell to a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marshall, Chase, Henry, and Bonnie, were desperately looking for an escape from the situation they were in. On one side, was a torn-up red fox, with razor-sharp teeth, claws, and hook. On the other, was a horribly mangled animatronic hanging from the ceiling. The animatronic's body was a messed up pile of limbs, with a chest that interconnected it all. On one of the limbs was an endoskeleton head with sharp teeth. It also had another head, this time it white torn up fox head with the nightmarish features the Nightmare animatronics share. Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Mangle were closing in on their prey.

Nightmare Mangle bit down on Bonnie, but the bunny countered by using his guitar as an electric sword. Electricity crackled on the guitar as He bashed the Nightmare on the head, forcing her to let go. Foxy took his chance and used his hook to grab Bonnie by the neck. The hook glowed with energy then a giant orange burst of light covered the room. Bonnie fell to the floor and disappeared. Mangle took advantage of the team's distraction and her endoskeleton head, opened it's mouth, resulting in another explosion and the team disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cassidy backed up shooting the small, yellow, plush bunny who the Nightmares' called Plushtrap, with blasts of purple energy. Chica, on the other hand, used her cupcake to shoot eye lasers at a Nightmarish variant of the animatronic of Ballon Boy, She admittedly forgot the annoying animatronic existed. His nightmare variant not only reminded her of him, but it also increased her hate for him. They effortlessly dodged. They were some of the weaker Nightmares' so they could be beaten with enough hits. However they made hitting them, a game of wack a mole. "Hah! What were you aiming at?!" Plushtrap mocked as he dodged another strike.

Golden Freddy and Springbonnie were busy trying to fend off the Halloween Nightmares'. Dreadbear, a giant big green, torn up a bear with green eyes tanked strikes from Springbonnie's electric gun. The animatronics behind him was like their nightmare counterparts, But were orange in color and had some differences. Jack o-Bonnie and Jack o-Chica had no eyes, only an orange glow on where the eyes should be. The same could be said for Grim Foxy, he also had a bigger hook compared to Nightmare Foxy, Plus he was literally on fire.

"I think it's fair to say you guys have ruined Halloween for me." Gold commented as he blocked a punch from Dreadbear.

"I don't think I'll ever appreciate Jack o-lanterns again," Afton remarked dodging a blow from Jack o-Bonnie. However he failed to see Jack o-Chica coming up from behind, and he got punched in the back and fell to the floor.

Dreadbear struck again, and again. Only to be blocked by the Golden bear. However, he finally got a lucky shot and punched him to the ground. He bashed Gold's head repeatedly against a wall before throwing his body on the floor.

Gold wasn't out cold tho, he could see Dreadbear and Foxy turn their attention to his sister and friend. They were utterly exhausted and put up little resistance against the Halloween nightmares. Something about seeing them like that struck a chord within him. Their hopeless and beaten expressions, Springbonnie's expression of guilt and regret. The Nightmare's joy of seeing them beaten. Anger began to boil inside of him, an anger that could exceed the murderous rage the animatronics were once in. Then his mind flashed back to seeing his friends get captured. Their shocked expressions turning blank as they deactivated. The cold satisfaction in the black bear's eyes. His anger was barely controllable by this point.

He quietly rose to the floor, somehow without gaining anybody's attention. The anger had well exceeded the boiling point, and now he was about to let all of it out on the Halloween Nightmares'.

All of a sudden Golden Freddy's entire body encompassed in a flash of brilliant blue light...

**Author's note: Welp, things went from bad to worse quicker than anyone expected, but there still might be hope. Anyway, I think it's time to announce my new FNAF and PAW Patrol Fic.**

_**A**** GRAND-REOPENING.**_** This fic is actually going to be my attempt at writing horror, also it's going to differ drastically from this one. For starters, the animatronics ain't exactly friendly anymore.**

**Also, check out my other Fic _A TEST FOR WHAT'S TO COME__._ It's a strictly FNAF fic, but I try to give a unique plot.**

**Well, that's all I gotta say, Till next time!**


	22. Fredbear-Nightmare Edition

If you ask anyone 'what the heck happened here?!' then all you would get was a blank, bewildered stare. No one could comprehend the horrific sight before them, it all had happened so fast.

First thing you know the Nightmares are winning, next thing you know this _horrific monstrosity_ of a yellow bear comes out _nowhere _and proceeds to _savage_ the battlefield like nobody's business.

Plushtrap and Nightmare BB were thrown into the walls of the house and then sharp diamond-like objects erupted from the walls, tearing them apart before they could scream. The Jacko's were lifted by a blue glow then head their head cut off by a silver blade.

Dreadbear conjured up fire, and shot his assailant but a beam of blue energy destroyed his attack and struck him, he screamed in pain for 10 seconds as blue flames scorched him into the void of nothingness.

Standing in the midst of it all was a golden bear that was torn up, with razor claws and teeth, there were blue crystal blades that came out from his wrist and shoulders, his stomach had many jagged crystals arranged in the form of teeth.

Cassidy tensed up, something about this new Nightmare felt familiar. Like someone she knew personally… "Brother?" she spoke up in a whisper. The beast's light blue eyes locked onto her and she immediately regretted opening her mouth.

The beast and the frightened sibling stared into each other eyes for a long time, with the others awkwardly and uncomfortably shuffling around.** "...Sis?"** his voice was glitched, it echoed throughout the room, but it still had the same tone of her dear brother.

Cassidy's eyes widened, her breathing hitched. "B-bro!? Is that actually you!?" She questioned, staring at the much larger bear.

"**Yeah..."** he looked into her eyes, and saw desperation, fear and worry, **"don't worry it's me."**

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief, honestly, Afton never thought he'd ever see the day when he'd be relieved to hear 'It's me'. Cassidy shakily got up, nearly keeping herself from falling, she then lunges forward and wraps her arms around him. She didn't care about the fact that there were patches of his suit missing, or about the sharp claws, or the wires. This was her little brother, and that was all that matters.

He hugged her back, enjoying the embrace of his older sibling. "Don't do that ever again!" She scolded, hugging him even tighter. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me!?" He winced.

"**Sorry, Sis."**

The pair embraced for a little longer, with everyone awkwardly shuffling around in the background. Even though they had much more important matter to discuss no one had it in themselves to break the embrace up.

Cassidy pulled back after a solid 20 seconds, so did Gold. **"So um..."** he turned to face the others, **"I'm sorry about all of that."**

Afton shrugged, "eh, don't be. I mean it's not like they didn't deserve it." Chica nodded, completely agreeing with Afton's judgement, for once her life.

"So uh, what now?" Chica asked. Everybody looked around at the dismembered bodies around them, a cringe on Gold's face.

"I say we keep going, no point in stopping now," Afton said, "' sides do you really think Nightmare let us off the hook for this?" he asked pointing towards the dismembered body of Plushtrap and Nightmare BB.

"...Fair point," Chica concluded, they walked towards another door, and found on the other side… a grassy hill, where a mighty tower stood, with a very familiar logo on it. The gang steps through the door, visible confusion in their faces.

"Uh...look, I really know nothing about house designing, but even I can tell you this ain't normal!" Chica exclaimed, Afton, paced around with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That door...it was a portal!" He realized.

"That would make sense, also look!" Gold said pointing at the logo, "it's the PAW Patrol logo!"

"**How right you are..."** Everyone jolted around to see a horrific sight, four adults and two kids were tied up with panicked expressions on their faces, all gaged. But that wasn't the horrific part, the horrific part were the captors.

One was a yellow version of Nightmare, complete with a purple hat and bowtie. One looked like the Puppet, but her arms were elongated, with three fingers that were as sharp as claws, she was missing half of her face, and the other half was torn up, the part of her mask that was the mouth revealed a set a razor teeth.

The other was a horrific amalgamate that looked Molten, except he wore a clown mask that was torn up and had sharp teeth. He had 4 wire tentacles sticking out of his back, one of his arms was a lobster claw and the other was a blade of wires.

"**Y'know, I'm impressed, you guys were the only ones that got this far." **Gold's eyes widened, the only ones…

"**What did you do to the others?!" **He demanded, the yellow beast chuckled.

"**For me to know and for you to find out."** and with that, he pointed a figure forwards. The two nightmares next to him lunged for the group.

The Nightmare Puppet went after Golden Freddy, jumping in the air she raised a claw that glowed green with energy, Gold barely reacted in time, bringing up a light blue shield to protect himself from the strike.

A shockwave was sent from the impact, knocking over everyone except the Nightmare's yellow counterpart. The Puppet variant floats into the air and surrounded herself with green energy and let out an energy blast of the same colour.

Gold hastily made two swords and made an 'X' shape out of them, the blast met the swords and a beam of energy was deflected onto the ground and steadily made its way towards the hostages. The yellow bear raised his hands and a gold energy shield formed, easily blocking the blast.

When the blast had finished, Gold locked at the direction his enemy was standing, only to find the blue and cloudy sky. _Where did they go_-!?

He was forced into the ground with an agonizing scream, his back burned with pain unlike any other. When what was forcing him to the ground disappeared, he turned around, his back burning with the heat of the sun.

His eyes widened as he saw his assailant with another claw of green energy headed straight for him. He created another shield and the strike hit the shield with another shockwave, she disappeared after the attack was done, but he didn't put his shield down.

_Okay, think. How do you beat something like this? Well uh let's see her strategy so far...wait a minute. Every time she attacked it caught me off guard._ As if an emphasis on his point, another shockwave was created, he jumped and turned around to see his assailant, who was staring back at him with a bloodlust in her eyes, her mouth stretched into a cruel grin.

She disappeared from sight again, but this time Gold didn't panic he calmly got rid of the shield and brought his swords to him though telekinesis. He simply stood there, completely still.

Then he jerked around to block another energy strike with his swords. But before his assailant could vanish again, he attacked.

She was compassed in a blue glow and thrown onto the ground with enough force to make it crack. While she was recovering, she heard the sound of something being charged. She looked up to see a light blue ball of energy that was formed in the floating Golden Bears hands, he blasted the beam and it raced towards her.

An explosion of Blue light encompassed her, and when it faded away, an unconscious Puppet lied on the ground, in her personal crater. He sighed as he floated down, that was horrifically panic-inducing.

He glanced at Nightmare's yellow variant, getting the feeling that this was far from over.

XX

The amalgamation dashed towards the group, closing the distances in two seconds. He lunged at Cassidy, who was to taken off guard to do anything. He tackled her to the ground and both of them rolled in the dirt.

The rolling stopped with the amalgamation on top of the Golden Bear. He raised his blade arm into the air and stabbed into her stomach. Her eyes widened and she let out an agonized scream, which only increased in volume when her right arm was chopped off.

Suddenly a shockwave came out of nowhere and it knocked him off Cassidy. She panted heavily, using her remaining arm to lift herself up. She shakily turned her head to see her worried friends making a beeline for her.

"Cassidy! Are you okay!?" Afton asked, being the first to make it to her. She shakily nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine, please don't worry about me.." Chica gave her the sternest of glares.

"I don't believe that for one second!" She chided, Cassidy didn't say anything as a response. Afton Looked up with wide eyes.

"Guys watch out!" They spun to the other side to see the amalgamation, reaching out for them with his blade arm. Cassidy stiffened, her eyes widened in fear.

Another shockwave came yet again throwing the Amalgamation halfway across the field. Everyone else lost their footing and fell to the ground with a thud.

_Bro, what the heck is going on..? _Cassidy weakly raised herself to the Amalgamation coming yet again, she hastily looked down and braced herself.

Then another shockwave came out, knocking the Amalgamation back again, it got back up and lunged again, only for _another_ shockwave to knock him out again. _Seriously bro, what the heck are you doing!?_

The amalgamate raised himself, but this time Cassidy had her act together. She outstretched her remaining arm, and her hand glowed with a vibrant purple, the same color the encompassed the Amalgamation's body, she raised him into the air and slammed him into the ground, cracks appearing from the force.

She and the other two behind her prepped up their beam attacks. A purple ball of energy formed in her palm, she fired it.

The power of the purple beam, along with Chica's pink twin lasers and Afton's red laser created a triple color explosion that left the amalgamate in a crater. Out for the count.

She glanced at the yellow bear, and gulped. _This is gonna be fun…_

XX

"**Interesting," **he said to himself, **"Two battles, one that was heavily influenced by the other, and the same outcome." **He eyed his opponents, his sharp gaze locked on to his original model. She stepped back in fear. _Someone's clearly seen better days_.

"**Hm, I think an introduction is in order. Greetings, I am Nightmare Fredbear." **He said with a polite bow. Awkward silence is what meets his sudden introduction.

"Ya know," Afton piped up, "Maybe you should've introduced yourself _before_ sending killer machines at us." The bear chuckled.

"**What's the point of knowing my name, when you won't be alive to use it?"** He asked, meeting eyes with the yellow bunny, who wasn't the slightest bit intimidated.

"What do you plan to do with them!?" Gold demanded, pointing at the petrified hostages. He was honestly amazed they were still awake and didn't pass out.

"**Yikes,"** Fredbear commented, **"you look like the type that would just 'press x' through skip through all the important dialogue of a NPC, head straight the battles."** Another awkward silence filled the hill…

"**Okay, second thoughts you're too old to understand this generation's humour."** Before things could get more confusing Afton decided to get straight to the point.

"Who are they, and why are they tied up?" He questioned, jabbing a finger at the captives. Fredbear chuckled, unsettling chuckle that sent shivers down spines.

"**These here, are the PAW Patrol's friends."** He said, looking at the captives who whimpered in fear. **"And I have a proposal for you." ** He let out his towards the wary group.

"...What kind of proposal?" Afton asked, narrowing his eyes. The bear let out his signature, unsettling chuckle.

"**I wish to battle your strongest Magic-user."**

That statement puzzled Afton, _strongest magic-user?_ He sent a glance towards Cassidy, but just from looking at her, he could tell she wasn't battle-ready. She looked pensive, almost afraid. And that's not mentioning her battle injuries.

Then he glanced at Gold, a nightmare that was on their side. They didn't have time to talk about Gold's new appearance, but if he'd learned anything, it was that Nightmares are stronger then their normal counterparts.

"**You know who I'm talking about, Afton." **He was right. He did know who Fredbear was talking about.

"I assume you want to battle Gold." The statement put his group in shock, Chica whipped around to stare at him, Gold was left dumbstruck and Cassidy started her protesting.

"G-Gold?! No way! I-I can take his place for him." The nightmare glanced at her and scoffed.

"**Are you looking at yourself?"** he asked, turning his steel gaze onto her. **"You'd be torn apart in seconds! Hardly a fitting challenge."**

He was right. With her current shakiness and Injuries, she'd be torn up before she could do anything. That would leave her as a ghost, and as a ghost, damage could be done to her soul. A risk no one would be taking.

"**Okay, I'll do it. But what is the proposal here exactly?"** Gold asked, Fredbear grinned with pleasure.

"**Simple, if you win, these hostages get to go free and you get your friends back!"** Gold nodded, sounded like a good proposal. **"But if you lose, everyone DIES."** The group shuffled back nervously, the captives widened their eyes and tried squirming out.

Gold stood there for what seemed like an eternity before nodding, **"Very well, I except." **Everyone felt the tense atmosphere, this battle decided their fates. And all they could do was hope...

* * *

A/N: Okay in case anyone is wondering why this took so long to come out, well...if I'm being honest I kinda lost motivation. I mean, I looked back at the fic and realised how bad it was and how rushed some chapters were. Then, I realised my mistake. It's not about trying to get the chapters out fast, it's trying to get out readable chapters. So from now on, I promise I'll give this story the time it needs.

As for my other stories, well...I probably need to make some schedule for myself because I'm bitting out a lot more then I can chew! That's all for now! See ya!


End file.
